Luke's TR47 Fanfic
by Rinku Luke
Summary: Joey makes some new friends, but will it be easy? Not if Team Rocket is around...
1. Chapter I: New Friends and Old Enemies

Lukes New TR47 Fic Chapter I: New Friends and Old Enemies  
  
Note: This fanfic isn't the sequel to my other series that I said I might start. I decided to completely redo my TR47 series because I came to the conclusion that it kinda sucks.  
  
Joey sighed, then hit her head on the desk. Her class at Pokemon Tech seemed to be dragging on more than usual. She lifted her head back up and ran a hand through her long purple hair. Her tail twitched back and forth, displaying Joey's impatience. Miss Winduck shot Joey an annoyed look, then continued with the lecture.  
  
As much as she hated the classes, Joey had to do something to fit in with everybody else. She was teased for having a Mew's ears and tail, but nobody knew why she was even that way to start with. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. Joey quickly picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, then dashed out the door.  
  
Joey threw her backpack in her locker, then pulled out a different backpack, smaller than the first. She glanced outside, then frowned when she saw that it had started to rain. She pulled her jacket out of her locker, then slammed it shut. She walked out the glass doors at the end of the long hallway and began to quickly walk home.  
  
By the time Joey got to her apartment, she was soaking wet. The water dripped off her as she opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, then tossed her coat onto the hanger beside the door.  
  
Joey walked into the bathroom, then grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. Her clothes were still damp when she hung the towel on the shower door, so she pulled out her hair dryer and turned it on. When she was finally dry, she plopped herself down in an overstuffed chair and reached for the remote.  
  
Joey turned on the TV and began switching through the channels. There wasn't anything good on. As she was changing channels, she caught a glimpse of a news flash. She turned back, then watched as the announcer began talking. It was about Team Rocket again. There was almost always something on the news about Team Rocket, so she continued channel surfing.  
  
Eventually Joey drifted off and fell asleep in front of the TV. She did it quite often, so the TV automatically turned itself off an hour later. For Joey, the days were all the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, come home, eat lunch, go to class, come home, fall asleep. The only days of the week Joey had to herself were Saturday and Sunday. Those were the days she spent looking for Pokemon. When she wasn't looking for new ones, she was taking care of the ones she already had . . .  
  
Tac walked down the hall at the Team Rocket headquarters quickly. He didn't want to be interrupted by anybody. Not even the boss. He stepped into his office and locked the door behind him, then went to his desk. His dark hair was tied behind his head in a ponytail, and his white lab coat was soaking wet.  
  
They had been performing tests on Pokemon, trying to create the strongest Pokemon ever. One of the tanks containing a Raichu had shattered, sending a tidal wave of water across the lab. The experiment they had been performing was ruined. The experiment had been mostly finished, but they had to release the Raichu. Any further testing might kill it, and that would look bad on Tac's record.  
  
Tac hit his head on the desk in frustration. Their attempts at creating an Anthromorphic Pokemon, Anthro for short, had failed every time. The test subjects either died or didn't change at all. The Raichu had been showing the most progress out of all the subjects. It hadn't changed, but its brain activity had been increasing substantially.  
  
After a few minutes of contemplating what had gone wrong, Tac snapped his head up. He picked up the phone, then quickly dialed the boss's cell phone number. The boss answered a few moments later.  
  
"What is it?" the boss snapped.  
  
"I know why our Anthro Pokemon experiments have all been failing," Tac replied.  
  
"Proceed," The boss said, sounding a bit more interested.  
  
"We've been starting at the wrong end. In every experiment we've been tying to make a Pokemon take on human characteristics, and they have all failed." Tac paused to make sure that boss had caught it all.  
  
"Continue," the boss said, listening to Tac carefully.  
  
"Perhaps we should work from the other end. In other words, maybe we should try to make a human take on Pokemon characteristics."  
  
"Tac, that's the most intelligent-sounding thing you've said in years. Begin the testing as soon as time permits."  
  
"Yes sir," Tac said before hanging up the phone. He stood up, then stepped out of his office. He headed toward the lab, grabbing a dry lab coat on the way.  
  
Tac would have to clean up the mess in the lab before any further testing could be performed. He would have to trick some people into becoming test subjects for the experiments, and he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
Meanwhile, the Raichu that had been released was walking through the forest happily. Her experience had been traumatic, but she was thankful to be alive. After what Team Rocket had put her through, she was surprised that they had just decided to release her. She was sure that she would die in there.  
  
Raichu sniffed the air, then began walking instinctively in one direction. She knew that she hadn't been caught by Team Rocket too far from where she was. After walking for a few minutes it began to rain. She shook herself off, then took shelter in a hollow log.  
  
Raichu began drying off her golden-brown fur after a few seconds. She hated being wet. Not only because she was an electric-type Pokemon, but also because she hated the cold. Once she was completely dry, she looked outside. It was still raining hard. She sighed, then curled up into a ball and fell asleep . . .  
  
Joey woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. It was 8:30 A.M. Joey relaxed, then suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Crap, I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Joey quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She ran all the way to Pokemon Tech and only slowed down when she went through the doors. The teachers got mad when people ran through the halls, but Joey sometimes ran anyway. Joey walked rapidly to her locker, then opened it and pulled out her backpack. She had one minute to get to class.  
  
Joey slammed her locker door shut, then glanced at her watch. She ran down the halls, then her heart sank as she heard the bell ring. She slowed to a walk when she got to Miss Winduck's room. She opened the door softly, then quietly walked to her desk with her head down.  
  
"You're late, Joey." Miss Winduck said, her back turned.  
  
"Ack!" Joey exclaimed as she was sitting down. How did she always do that?  
  
"I'd like you to stay after class so that we can have a little chat about your tardiness, Miss Simyu," Miss Winduck said, her back still facing Joey.  
  
"Fine," Joey mumbled, taking out her books.  
  
The rest of the class period continued as it had every other time. Joey already had learned about most of the stuff on her own. Joey wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that Miss Winduck was irritated by it, so she would find ways to get back at her.  
  
After class was over Joey ran out the door before Miss Winduck could say anything to her. She walked to her apartment, then ate lunch quickly before heading back. She didn't want to be late again. She got to class a few minutes before the bell rang and already had her books out when it finally rang.  
  
Miss Winduck came into the classroom carrying a stack of papers and looked at Joey. Joey simply smiled innocently. Miss Winduck gave her an annoyed look, then placed the papers on her desk.  
  
"I have your quizzes graded, and it appears that you all did well." She gave Joey an amused look, then began handing out the papers.  
  
Joey's paper was the last one that Miss Winduck handed out. Miss Winduck was about to place the paper on Joey's desk, but first she glanced at the score that was written on it. She paused and did a double-take, then looked at Joey.  
  
"That can't be right, I must have made a mistake grading yours. I'll have it back tomorrow, Miss Simyu."  
  
That confirmed to Joey that Miss Winduck was out to get her. Joey mumbled something under her breath and Miss Winduck glared at her, then sat down at her desk.  
  
Joey tried not to do anything for the rest of the period. Fortunately, Miss Winduck was too busy lecturing about evolution to single out Joey for any reason. She assigned the usual homework, then the bell rang. Joey packed up her stuff and headed for the door, but was stopped by Miss Winduck.  
  
"Going somewhere, Miss Simyu?" she said ominously.  
  
"Apparently not,: Joey said dryly, sitting down in the nearest desk.  
  
Miss Winduck lectured Joey for 20 minutes about being tardy before she finally let her leave. Joey was surprised that Miss Winduck hadn't given her a whole heap of homework on top of what was assigned to the class, but she didn't care. She rushed home, then dropped her backpack on the floor. It was the weekend, so Joey was looking forward to searching for Pokemon.  
  
Two years later . . .   
  
Raichu stepped out into the morning sun, yawning. She looked around, then smiled. "Where have those two wandered of to this time?" she wondered. She was referring to the two children of hers. Both of them were very independent, and it annoyed her sometimes. Not only that, but they had developed much quicker than most Raichu babies did. They were both highly intelligent and often confused her.  
  
She decided not to go looking for them, because they always managed to find her. She yawned again, then began scanning the trees for ripe fruit. It was still early for most fruit, but some of the trees were already producing. She climbed up one of the trees, then pulled a ripe apple off a nearby branch.  
  
After eating the apple she tossed down the core, then looked around. Her two children were disappearing more often, and for longer periods of time. She was getting used to it, because it was normal for young Raichus to leave their parents at some point in life . . .  
  
Joey woke up earlier than usual and packed up her stuff. It was the weekend, so she was going to search for Pokemon that day. She ate breakfast, then headed out the door and into the forest. She hadn't had much luck finding new Pokemon recently, but she was sure that she would fine one this time.  
  
Joey walked through the forest, keeping her eyes open for Pokemon. She listened carefully as she was walking, but the only sounds she heard were her own footsteps. As she got deeper into the forest, she could hear various Pokemon, but not any that she hadn't already caught.  
  
Joey was getting tired by the time it got dark, so she rolled out her sleeping bag in a clear spot and put down her backpack. She built a small campfire and cooked some dinner, then crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Joey packed up her sleeping bag and looked around. The ground was covered in dew from the morning mist, but it wasn't too wet. She picked up her backpack, then continued her search for Pokemon.  
Rather than going deeper into the forest, Joey headed back in the direction of her apartment. She had to be in class the next day, and Miss Winduck would kill her if she missed a class. She arrived at her apartment later than she expected, and was slightly depressed because she hadn't caught anything. She set her alarm clock, then fell asleep . . .  
  
Tac was in his office filling out paperwork when his phone rang. One of his associates told him to come down to the lab right away. Tac hung up the phone, the quickly finished the paperwork.  
  
Tac rushed to the lab, pulling on a white lab coat on the way. When he got there, he immediately noticed a sense of excitement in the air.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" Tac asked quickly. "What's happened?"  
  
One of the scientists stopped and looked at Tac as if he had said something stupid. "Don't you know? The latest experiment was a success!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tac immediately rushed forward and peered into the tank where their most recent test subject was being held. The person inside was glowing brightly. If they weren't human, Tac would've thought they were evolving. He glanced at the chart hanging in front of the tank, then picked it up.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Brain activity has been increasing considerably over the past few weeks, and vital signs are all normal. Which test subject is this?"  
  
A scientist glanced at the code number at the top of the chart, then at a list of numbers on a separate sheet. Each number on the chart had a name next to it, along with a few abbreviations.  
  
"The subject is female, age 16. Her name is Melanie. She was in perfect health when she was brought here, and it would appear that she still is, aside from the glowing."  
  
"Why is she glowing like that?" Tac asked eventually.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. That's why everybody is so excited."  
  
"What Pokemon's DNA was she given?"  
  
The scientist checked the chart again. "Mewtwo, sir."  
  
"That would certainly explain the increased brain activity. Is she still doing okay?"  
  
"Same as always. You're probably going to want to hang around. Anything could happen within a few seconds, or nothing could happen for a few weeks."  
  
"I didn't need to know that," Tac said, pulling out his watch. "Good thing it's not too late," he included sarcastically.  
  
Tac then walked over to one of the computers and sat down, looking over the data being displayed on the monitor. Melanie's brain activity had spiked sharply in the past ten minutes, and was still climbing. One of two things could happen. Either the experiment would be a success and she would transform completely, or the increased brain activity would cause her body to go into a massive seizure, most likely killing her . . .  
  
Joey woke up to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning. She had set the alarm a few minutes earlier to give herself more time to get ready. She groggily climbed out of bed, then took a shower. By the time she got out of the shower she had just enough time to get dressed, eat breakfast, and head out the door.  
  
Joey made it to class one minute before the bell rang. She was grateful, because lately Miss Winduck had become increasingly bitter for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because Joey was getting excellent scores on all of her assignments and quizzes. Joey pulled out her homework and handed it to Miss Winduck as she walked past, collecting everybody's papers.  
  
Miss Winduck placed the papers on her desk, then proceeded to give yet another boring lecture. About halfway through the period, while everybody was busy working on an assignment, there was a knock at the door. Miss Winduck glanced up from the papers she was correcting, then stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
Joey glanced up from her assignment and watched as Miss Winduck opened the door. Miss Winduck was talking to someone, but Joey couldn't hear what either of them were saying. She then heard another person, but couldn't identify their voice. After another minute, Joey saw something for the first time in her life. Miss Winduck smiled.  
  
"Don't be shy," Joey heard Miss Winduck say. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
  
Joey looked back down to her paper and continued working on the assignment. She didn't want Miss Winduck to see her listening to the conversation. Joey heard the door close, then continued working, trying not to look guilty.  
  
"Attention class, we have a new member that will be joining us."  
  
Joey looked up, then suddenly she froze. The person standing next to Miss Winduck was wearing baggy pants and a loosely-fitting T-Shirt. His arms were covered in short, golden-brown fur, and his long black hair hung freely behind his head. Sticking through the hair on his head were two ears, shaped exactly like a Raichu's, and he had a long, rope-like tail with the familiar lightning-bolt shape at the tip.  
  
"This is Luke. I hope you'll make him feel welcome," Miss Winduck continued. She then turned to him and quietly said, "There's an empty seat right there in the back of the room."  
  
Luke thanked her, then began walking to where the seat was. Joey scrambled for her pencil, because she had dropped it as he was walking back. She blushed and madly went back to work, trying not to notice him as he sat down in the empty seat next to her. Luke smiled, because he had seen Joey the moment he walked in the room. He put his backpack on the floor next to his desk, then glanced around the room.  
  
Luke pulled out a notebook and glanced up and Miss Winduck called his name. He walked up to her desk and she handed him his textbooks, then wrote down the numbers on each of the books. She gave him the assignment that the class was working on, which ironically was the learned attacks of a Raichu. Luke smiled, then walked back to his desk.  
  
Luke tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something down on it, then folded up the piece of paper. He started working on the assignment, then was finished with it 10 minutes later. Joey glanced over at him in astonishment, then went back to her own paper and continued working. A piece of paper dropped on top of her assignment as Luke stood up and walked up to Miss Winduck's desk.  
  
Joey looked at the piece of paper for a second, then picked it up and unfolded it. The note read, "Meet me at locker #218 after class." Joey giggled, then stuffed the note in her pocket.  
  
Miss Winduck happened to glance up and gave Luke a questioning look as he stepped up to her desk. He handed her his assignment, then watched her examine the paper carefully.  
  
"I don't see a single mistake on this paper. But you finished it so quickly," she said with an impressed tone in her voice.  
  
"Being part Raichu, it all comes naturally to me," he replied cleverly.  
  
Miss Winduck smiled and laughed a bit, then said, "I suppose you're right." Miss Winduck glanced up and told the class to quiet down, because a few of the people in the front row had heard Luke.   
  
"Since you finished the assignment early, you may read the rest of the period. Just don't make this a consistent habit, otherwise I may have to give you extra work."  
  
Luke smiled, then walked back to his desk. He glanced over and noticed that Joey was having a bit of trouble answering one of the questions. He whispered the answer quietly, then pulled a book out of his backpack and started reading. At the end of the class period Miss Winduck called for everybody's assignment, then the bell rang.  
  
Joey quickly rushed out the door as usual, and tossed her backpack in the locker. She was about to leave when she remember the note stuffed in her pocket. She glanced at it, then began walking quickly down the hall. She rounded the corner, then found Luke putting his stuff in his locker.  
  
"Took you long enough," he said as she walked up to him.  
  
Joey blushed, then cleared her throat. "Luke, right?" Luke nodded. "How come you decided to join Pokemon Tech so far into the year?"  
  
Luke slammed his locker shut, then picked up his backpack. "I just barely found out about Pokemon Tech a weeks days ago. I got an application and filled it out, then they replied saying that they would like me to take the entrance exam."  
  
Joey groaned, because she hated the entrance exam. She did fine, but it took a long time to finish the stupid thing. "I remember taking that exam. Did you think it was hard?"  
  
"Not really. In fact, that's why I was put into your class. They were impressed by my scores, so I got bumped up rather than starting at the beginner level."  
  
Joey smiled, because she had done the same thing. "So, just how old are you?"  
  
Luke glanced at Joey and smiled. "As odd as it sounds, I'm only two." Luke saw Joey's confused stare, then sighed. "I appear to be much older, but in reality I'm only two years old. Since most people refuse to believe it, I just say that I'm 16."  
  
"Well that's how old I am," Joey said moments later.  
  
Luke glanced around, then looked at Joey. "We'll talk later. I'd rather be somewhere a bit more private, because I don't like talking about it when there's a lot of people around."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," Joey replied. "At least now I know that there's someone else that knows what's it's like to be different."  
  
Luke pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote his address on it, then waved goodbye to Joey. She waved back and glanced down at the piece of paper as he walked away. She glanced up quickly and back at the paper, because the address belonged to the apartment building across the street from her own apartment . . . 


	2. Chapter II: Team Rocket Finally Succeeds...

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter II: Team Rocket Finally Succeeds?  
  
Tac woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and drowsily said, "Hello?"  
  
"GET DOWN TO THE LAB IMMEDIATELY! IT'S HAPPENING!" the person yelled excitedly.  
  
Tac fell backwards and dropped the phone in alarm, then grabbed onto his desk and pulled himself back up. He hung up the phone, then quickly grabbed his lab coat. His hair was a mess, but he didn't care. He quickly threw on his lab coat and ran down to the lab, nearly running over three people on the way.  
  
Tac burst through the doors to the lab and saw everybody crowded around the tank that Melanie was in. He pushed his way through the scientists and peered into the large glass tank. She was still glowing, but her body was changing rapidly. After days of waiting, it was finally happening.  
  
The way she was changing was almost as if she was evolving, but the change wasn't as rapid. Her legs were already beginning to take the shape of a Mewtwo's, and small points were beginning to show beneath her hair. A pink circle was faintly showing up on her stomach as well.  
  
Tac stepped back, then continued to watch, hypnotized by what was happening. Within one hour the transformation was complete and Melanie had stopped glowing completely. Tac glanced at the computers and gave the OK to open the holding tank.  
  
One of the scientists began rapidly typing commands into the computer. He pressed the execute key and glanced up as an alarm rang out. The tank began to slowly drain a few moments later. Melanie had been suspended in the water, but as the level was dropping the wires attached to her began to pull tight. The scientist typed a few other commands into the computer and Melanie dropped slowly until she was touching the bottom of the tank.  
  
When the water was completely drained out, the glass panel surrounding the tank was raised. Another scientist quickly wrapped a towel around Melanie to keep her warm. The wires attached to her continued to monitor her vital signs, which were still showing normal.  
  
After a few minutes, her eyes opened slowly. Melanie squinted in the bright light, then looked around. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't concentrate. Her vision cleared up, then she looked at all the people that were watching her.  
  
"Where am I?" she said hoarsely.  
  
Tac stepped forward and cleared his throat. "You're at Team Rocket's laboratory."  
  
Then her memory started to return. "What happened?"  
  
Tac looked at the other nervously. What if she remembered how they had abducted her? She couldn't be allowed to find out. "We found you in the forest. You were nearly dead, but we brought you here and saved you."  
  
Melanie shook her head slightly as the pounding subsided, then looked at Tac. "Liar."  
  
Tac tried not to look too nervous or guilty as he cleared his throat again. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I can see into your mind somehow. I know how you think, and I saw what happened."  
  
Tac stepped back, then looked at the others. He didn't want a repeat of Mewtwo, or Joey. They had both gone on the warpath and had nearly destroyed the laboratory. Tac ran from the lab, then headed for his office.  
  
Melanie took a deep breath, then glanced down at herself. She felt different, but she wasn't sure why. She stood up unsteadily, then the towel wrapped around herself fell off. At that moment a scream echoed through the laboratory that could be heard throughout the entire Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
Melanie broke down in tears and sat down on the floor of the tank. "What have you done to me?" she said between sobs.  
  
The scientists in the laboratory were all becoming increasingly nervous. A few of them left the lab quickly, fearing for their own lives. After a few minutes, Melanie stood up again. She began to feel different, but she couldn't identify the feeling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then suddenly she heard the scientists scream. She opened her eyes again and saw them all rushing out of the lab.  
  
Puzzled, she looked at herself. Her hands were glowing brightly, and a tingling sensation was spreading through her body. She didn't know why, but she held up her hands and began concentrating. Suddenly a beam of energy shot from her hands and exploded, destroying the computers. Startled, she took a step backwards and fell off the platform that was in the tank.  
  
She concentrated again and began destroying everything in the lab. She wanted revenge for what they had done to her, and she was getting it the only way she knew how. Small fires were burning all over in the lab, and alarms began blaring.  
  
Melanie took one last look, then flew straight up. She burst through the roof, then looked around. She wasn't sure where she should go, but then an overwhelming urge told her which direction to fly. Even though she didn't know why, she followed her instincts. Where she would end up was anybody's guess . . .  
  
Joey walked to the building where Luke's apartment was, then looked at the number Luke had given her. She was a bit embarrassed that she had procrastinated so long, but homework kept her busy. She walked up to the door of Luke's apartment and knocked, then waited patiently.  
  
Luke opened the door a few moments later and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up."  
  
Joey walked inside and looked around. Luke's apartment looked similar to her own, although the furniture was different. She saw a picture hanging on the wall and looked closer. It was a photo of Luke and another girl that was part Raichu.  
  
"Luke, who's the girl in this picture?" Joey said, pointing to the photo on the wall.  
  
"I could show you," Luke replied, "but she's out buying groceries."  
  
Joey nodded, then looked at Luke. "So, what's so personal that you wanted us to be alone to talk about it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I was telling you about how old I was. Well, I'm really only two. I appear to be 16, which is why I decided to start using that age on all my forms."  
  
"You already told me that," Joey said.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I wanted to be alone. My mother was a Raichu, and my father as well. The reason I'm this way is because my mother was captured by Team Rocket, and they did some tests on her. She's still the same, but something happened when I was born. It's the same thing with the girl in that photo. We were both born as Raichus, but grew and developed much faster than most Raichus would."  
  
Joey listened intently. She was amazed, but a sense of hatred boiled up in her when Team Rocket was brought up. "So, how did you end up like you are now?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, one day we were out exploring, and suddenly we both began to glow, almost as if we were evolving. The only problem is, Raichus don't evolve. A few minutes later we had changed completely, to what you see now."  
  
Joey understood completely. She had also been created by the cruelty of Team Rocket's experiments, but in a different way. Joey had been created in Team Rocket's lab as another clone from Mew. She had managed to escape, but she had to fit in somehow. She decided to take on a more human form, but some of the Mew characteristics stayed with her.  
  
"So, that's why you look like you're 16?" Joey finally asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "Luckily the rapid growth has slowed to normal, so both of us are growing at the same rate as any other person would." Luke glanced at his watch. "She should be home any time now."  
  
Moments later the door opened, and a girl walked in. She looked similar to Luke, but her fur was a much lighter color. She placed the bags she was carrying on the table, then looked at Joey.  
  
"Joey, this is Michelle, my twin sister," Luke said.  
  
For all of you that have read my other fanfic, this comes as a bit of a shock. I decided to add a huge twist, and I did.   
  
Luke saw how shocked Joey was and smiled. "She's the other person in the picture. I'm the older one."  
  
Michelle laughed and pushed Luke playfully. "You're only one minute older than I am, Lukey!"  
  
Luke stuck his tongue out at Michelle, then looked at Joey, who was giggling in amusement. Michelle took the opportunity to tackle Luke to the ground, catching him completely by surprise. Joey giggled even louder, then walked over to where Luke and Michelle were lying on the floor.  
  
"Are you two quite finished?"  
  
Luke stood up, then grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her onto her feet. "Yes. We always tackle each other when the other isn't looking."  
Joey rolled her eyes, then helped Luke and Michelle bring the groceries inside. They put all the groceries away, then sat down on a soft couch in front of the TV.  
  
"So, how come you're not attending Pokemon Tech, Michelle?" Joey asked.  
  
"First of all, call me Michi. Michelle sounds too formal." Joey nodded, then Michi said, "I'm not going to Pokemon Tech because I work at the Pokemon Center. My job keeps me too busy to allow me to do anything else."  
  
"That makes sense," Joey replied. "I'd be doing something worthwhile if I wasn't enrolled at Pokemon Tech."  
  
Luke was about to say something, but then there was a knock at the door. Michelle was the first to get up, as usual. She was always the one that got the door for some reason. She opened the door, but nobody was there. Michelle looked around, a bit puzzled. Even if someone had knocked on the door and run, there wasn't anywhere they could've hidden without being seen.  
  
"Uh, that was weird. Am I the only one that heard a knock on the door?" Everybody else shook their head. They had heard it too.  
  
Luke stood up and walked to the door, and suddenly Melanie dropped down and landed right in front of him. She had been hovering in the air right above the door, which is why Michelle hadn't seen her.  
  
"I suppose I'm in the right place," Melanie said quietly.  
  
"You mean you were looking for me?" Luke asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure what I was looking for, but something told me to fly in this direction."  
  
Melanie then started to tell Luke about what had happened to her over the previous few months. When she was part of the way into the story, Luke interrupted her.  
  
"I get the feeling this is going to take a while, so why don't you come in and sit down? I'm sure Joey would like to hear this as well."  
  
Melanie blushed, because she realized that she had been rambling on and hadn't allowed Luke to talk at all. She stepped inside and Luke closed the door behind her, then she sat down next to Joey on the couch. Once she had introduced herself to everybody, she began telling the story over again.  
Joey became angered when she began telling about the experiments Team Rocket had done on her. It was bad enough that Team Rocket was doing experiments on Pokemon, but humans? They had gone way too far this time . . .  
  
Tac took a deep breath and walked into the boss's office. Not only would he have to explain to the boss about Melanie escaping, but he would also have to take the blame for the damage done to the lab.  
  
"What news to you have for me, Tac? Good, I hope."  
  
"Unfortunately it's not," Tac said quietly. "Melanie escaped."  
  
"Who is Melanie, and why is this important to me?"  
  
"Melanie was the female subject we were giving the Mewtwo DNA. The experiment went well. A little too well, if you ask me."  
  
The boss turned red and turned in his chair to face Tac. "You're telling me that the one subject who actually responded to the tests managed to escape?"  
  
"Not only that," Tac said, "but the lab was damaged severely in the process. It will be weeks, if not months, before the lab will be fully operational again."  
  
"Get the problem fixed, and get back to work. I want you to find out exactly what went wrong and eliminate that problem! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"  
  
Tac quickly left and walked back to his own office. He locked the door behind him and sat down at his desk. He looked at the paperwork that had piled up, then pushed it off his desk in frustration. The papers scattered across the floor, then Tac noticed one in particular that landed next to his foot.  
  
Tac bent down and picked the paper up off the floor. It was an old documentation of one of their older experiments. In fact, the paper was dated quite a few years earlier. The paper was titled Project: Joey. Tac opened a drawer in his desk and put the paper in it, then closed the drawer slowly.  
  
The paper had given Tac an idea. Perhaps Joey was the answer to their problems. Why were they wasting their time trying to create a powerful Anthro Pokemon, when they could just force Joey to join sides with them? Tac smiled evilly, then picked up the phone and dialed the boss's number.  
  
"Sir, consider the problem fixed . . ." 


	3. Chapter III: The Truth Behind Miss Windu...

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter III: The Truth Behind Miss Winduck  
  
"Joey! Luke! Are you two passing notes again?!" Miss Winduck yelled.  
  
Luke and Joey both looked up at the same time, and Luke hid the folded up piece of paper in the cover of his textbook. He tried not to look guilty as Miss Winduck stomped back to their desks.  
  
"Give me the note," Miss Winduck said sternly.  
  
"We weren't passing notes, I swear," Joey said quietly.  
  
"I saw you passing notes! Give it to me!"  
  
"We weren't passing any notes!" Luke nearly yelled at her.  
  
Miss Winduck made a sound that made the whole class jump, then picked up Luke's textbook and yanked the piece of paper out from behind the cover. She tore it up, then tossed the shreds on Luke's desk.  
  
"Stay after class, both of you. Then we'll see just how willing you are to lie in my face again."  
  
Miss Winduck stomped up to the front of the room and turned around. "I WANT THE WHOLE CLASS TO ANSWER ALL 200 QUESTIONS IN YOUR TEXTBOOK AND HAVE THEM READY BY TOMORROW!"  
  
Miss Winduck then sat down and swore loud enough that the class began furiously flipping through the pages in their books. It hadn't been a particularly good day in class. Joey and Luke weren't the only ones who had gotten in trouble, which is why Miss Winduck had blown up like that.  
  
Luke and Joey glanced at the clock a little while later. There wasn't much time until the bell would ring, so they both quickly put their stuff away. They quietly out on their backpacks and watched the clock carefully. Right when the bell rang, they both bolted for the door and ran down the hall. Miss Winduck had just glanced up by the time they were out the door, so she didn't have a chance to react.  
  
It was the second period of the day, so Luke and Joey wouldn't have to deal with Miss Winduck again until tomorrow. They returned to their lockers a few minutes later to drop off their backpacks, then walked home. Neither of them planned on doing the 200 problems Miss Winduck gave them, because they thought it was unfair.  
  
Once they got to Luke's apartment, they went in and got Michi. Melanie was off buying stuff, so they decided not to wait until she got back. They left a note for her, then left. All three of them headed to the arcade, and were planning on spending a few hours there. Joey had a funny feeling that something was going to happen soon, but she didn't know what . . .  
  
Tac walked to the lab and observed the reconstruction that was taking place. It had been completely cleaned out, and the machines that had been destroyed were being rebuilt. He walked back to his office, then sat down at his desk.  
  
Tac pulled an address book and began flipping through the pages slowly. Tac was looking for phone numbers belonging to people who could help him find Joey. As he was flipping, he paused on a page and read the name. The last name was the only thing written. It was Winduck.  
  
Tac paused and thought for a second. Why did the name sound familiar? After a few seconds, Tac realized why he recognized the name. Miss Winduck was a teacher at Pokemon Tech in a very high position. She knew all the students by name, which Tac knew would be useful. She was also a member of Team Rocket.  
  
Tac picked up the phone, then dialed the phone number written next to her name. After a rings, Miss Winduck answered in a rather irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Miss Winduck, it's Tac."  
  
"What do you want? I'm busy," was the reply.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me. Do you, by chance, know a student at Pokemon Tech that goes by the name Joey?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Miss Winduck responded, suddenly sounding very interested. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's confidential. I want you to bring Joey to the headquarters. If you know of any other students like her, bring them too. It would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"I'd be glad too," Miss Winduck replied.  
  
Tac hung up the phone, then put away the address book. That had gone much more smoothly than expected. He knew Miss Winduck to be quite strict, which is why he was surprised at how generously she had treated him. Tac didn't really care, because Miss Winduck would be bringing him what he wanted the next day . . .  
  
After they had been playing at the arcade for a while, Melanie showed up. They played games for another hour, then went to a nearby fast food place to get dinner. While they were eating, a dark feeling came over Joey again. She still wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like it.  
  
After they finished eating, they went back to Luke's apartment and watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which seemed to be a favorite of everybody's. After the movie was over Joey and Melanie went back to their apartment to get some sleep. Melanie had to get up early, and so did Michi. Melanie was helping Michi at the Pokemon Center, so she wasn't able to apply to Pokemon Tech either.  
  
Luke went into his room and looked around. He got the feeling that someone was watching him, but there wasn't anybody in his room. It made him nervous and paranoid, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Luke eventually dismissed the thought and crawled into bed. When Luke turned off his light, he saw a pair of eyes glowing faintly.  
  
Luke immediately switched him lamp back on and rolled sideways off the bed in alarm. He hit the floor with a loud thud, waking Michi. Luke stood up and faced the Black Mew that was sitting on the floor across the room, giggling like mad.  
  
"Magick, how many times have I told you not to do that?!"  
  
"But it's so funny!" she replied, standing up.  
  
Michi came running in moments later and saw Magick standing on the floor. "Oh, it's just Magick. In that case, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Magick jumped up onto the bed, then turned to face Luke. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Clouds," Luke replied smartly.  
  
Magick floated into the air and poked Luke with her tail. "Seriously, what's been happening?"  
  
Luke then rambled on for 20 minutes straight about everything that had been happening recently. It had been a few weeks since Magick had last visited, so Luke had a lot to say. Magick didn't interrupt the whole time until Luke got to the parts about Miss Winduck.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. I don't want to hear about her," Magick said quickly.  
"Good, because I don't wanna talk about her."  
  
Magick smiled, then looked around. "I thought you said you were going to reorganize your room."  
  
"I was, but that was postponed by Pokemon Tech. I'll reorganize my room when I get time."  
  
"In other words never."  
  
Luke laughed and pushed Magick away from him, then sat down on his bed. Magick giggled at her comment, then landed on the bed next to Luke. She then changed into her Anthro form, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"So, what are the plans for this weekend?" Magick asked.  
  
"I never plan anything. We're always spontaneous with what we do on the weekend," Luke replied. He yawned, then said, "I gotta get some sleep, otherwise I won't wake up in time for class tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing," Magick replied quietly. "I'll just hang around, and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do on the weekend."  
  
Magick hopped off the bed and stood up, then Luke pulled the blanket over himself. "There's an extra blanket in the closet. You can sleep on the couch."  
  
Magick nodded and smiled, then bent down and kissed Luke on the cheek. She walked out of his room after grabbing a blanket, then closed the door to Luke's bedroom. Luke was glad that the lamp was so dim. Magick hadn't been able to see how much he was blushing. He switched off the lamp, then heard Magick trip on something and stumble in the hall. He tried not to laugh as Magick walked back into his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sleeping in here. I'd rather not trip on something else trying to get to the couch," Magick said, sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"Er, okay," Luke stuttered.  
  
Magick transformed into her Mew form, then curled up into a ball at Luke's feet. She fell asleep, then Luke did a few minutes after her. While Luke was asleep, he had a strange dream. He was in Miss Winduck's office, and she was yelling at usual. Suddenly members of Team Rocket burst in the office and shot him and Joey. He woke up, then glanced at the clock. It was morning already, and he didn't have much time to get ready.  
  
Luke quickly threw off his blankets, causing them to pile up on top of Magick. He quickly ran into the bathroom with a change of clothes, then took a quick shower. After getting ready and eating breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.  
  
The same thing happened to Joey, so they both ran to school together. By the time they had gotten the stuff from their lockers, they were already late. They opened the door to Miss Winduck's room and walked in, then walked back and sat down in their desks. Miss Winduck gave them a 15 minute lecture about being late, then told them both to stay after class.  
  
The first thing Miss Winduck did was collect everybody's homework. Luke and Joey hadn't done it, but Miss Winduck wasn't all that shocked. In fact, she almost seemed to be happy about it. A little too happy, and it made Joey and Luke uncomfortable.  
  
When the bell rang, Miss Winduck didn't even try to stop Joey and Luke from leaving. They both looked back at the door, then shrugged their shoulders and put their stuff in their lockers. They walked home and ate lunch, then headed back to the school for second period.  
  
That period Miss Winduck wasn't quite so kind. Joey and Luke noticed it immediately, and it confused them. Why had she been so nice to them the previous period? Miss Winduck seemed to be trying to find any way possible to yell at them.  
  
Once the bell rang at the end of class, Joey and Luke collected their stuff again, expecting to get out of the room easily. They were the last ones out the door, but then they were both snagged by Miss Winduck.  
  
"I told you to stay after class last period, but you two never did. What is your explanation for that?"  
  
Luke and Joey both shrugged their shoulders, then Miss Winduck shut the classroom door angrily. "In my office! Now!"  
  
Luke and Joey both walked into her office reluctantly. Miss Winduck lectured them for an hour straight about various things. Joey and Luke didn't see any point in the lecturing, but Miss Winduck did it a lot. Luke's ears twitched as he heard something behind him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm and he became extremely groggy. He fell over and felt someone catch him, then he passed out . . .  
  
Tac jumped when his phone rang. He had been half-asleep, and wasn't expecting anyone to call. He picked up the phone, then smiled when he heard Miss Winduck's voice.  
"What do you have to report?" Tac asked eagerly.  
  
"They will be at the headquarters in minutes," Miss Winduck replied.  
  
"They?" Tac asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, they. Joey has been captured, as well as an Anthro Raichu by the name of Luke."  
  
"Excellent. The boss will be sure to give you a bonus for this." Suddenly a beep was emitted from Tac's phone. "If you'll excuse me, I have another call. Good work."  
  
Tac pressed a button on the phone and switched lines. "What is it?"  
  
"They have arrived," a scientist said. "We've fitted them with restraining collars and they're being held in the prison area."  
  
"I'll be right there," Tac said quickly. He dropped the phone into the cradle, then grabbed his lab coat.  
  
Tac walked down the halls quickly, heading for the cell block area of the headquarters. He came to a heavy metal door, then stopped. He pulled his ID card out from under his lob coat and swiped it through a scanner. He adjusted the necklace that the card was attached to while placing it back under his lab coat.  
  
A few moments later the scanner beeped, then Tac heard a loud click as the door unlocked. He opened the door and walked through, then the door locked again as it swung shut. Tac walked up to the security desk, then got on a computer and began scrolling through a list of names on the screen. He checked what cell Joey and Luke were in, then walked through another door.  
  
As Tac walked through the second door, he saw numerous rows of prison cells. The door closed behind him, and he began walking forward. Joey and Luke were in Cell 22B. Tac stepped into a waiting elevator and pressed the button for the second floor.  
  
When the doors opened, Tac stepped off the elevator and looked around. He walked down a long corridor and came to another section of the prison. He immediately two guards standing in front of one of the cells. He walked over to that cell and smiled. Joey and Luke were both still asleep. The sedatives would wear out soon, so they would be waking up at any moment. Tac pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting patiently. He wanted to be the first to talk to Joey and Luke once they woke up . . .  
  
Michi glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. She was getting really worried. It was 7:30, and Luke still wasn't home yet. He always left a message for her or something if he was going to be out late, but Michi hadn't seen any messages at all. She started pacing back and forth across the floor, then jumped when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Michi quickly ran to the door and pulled it open, but was slightly depressed when she saw that it was Melanie. Melanie quickly walked inside and Michi shut the door behind her. Michi could tell that she was stressed about something.  
  
"What's up?" Michi asked Melanie.  
  
"Joey hasn't come home yet, and I haven't heard from her all day," Melanie replied frantically. "She was supposed to take me to the store so that I could buy some stuff that I need."  
  
Michi stopped and turned in Melanie's direction. "Joey hasn't been home yet either?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because Luke is missing too."  
  
Magick walked out of Luke's bedroom a few moments later in her Mew form. She lad been listening to the whole conversation. "Something bad has happened to them. I can feel it."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, then they all left and walked to the police station. They explained their situation to Officer Jenny, then went home. Officer Jenny had agreed to search for them, but a recent string of robberies had her busy already.  
  
It seemed hopeless, so they decided that they would search for them by themselves. Magick's psychic abilities would help quite a bit, but for some reason she couldn't communicate with Joey. It would be tough, but they weren't going to just give up . . . 


	4. Chapter IV: When All Seems Lost

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter IV: When All Seems Lost  
  
Luke woke up slowly, still feeling the side-effects of the sedatives. He was seeing double, and his vision was completely out of focus. He blinked a few times, trying to bring everything into focus, but his vision was still blurry.  
  
Luke sat up slowly, but had to use his hands to steady himself. He was lightheaded and dizzy, and he felt funny. Something was missing, but he wasn't sure what. He blinked a few more times, and his vision slowly began to focus. The double images he was seeing began to move closer and closer together, and eventually lined up. It was still out of focus a bit.  
  
He could see vertical lines in front of him, and wasn't sure what they were. He could also see three objects moving behind the lines. As his vision came completely into focus, he realized that he was in a prison cell, and the three objects were people. Two of the people were guards, and the third was obviously a scientist of some sort.  
  
Luke looked around, then spotted a large red R on the far wall. He knew what the R symbolized. He was in a prison cell at the Team Rocket headquarters. He glanced over, then saw that Joey was still asleep. He stood up unsteadily, then quickly sat back down as a wave of dizziness rushed over him. The floor was cold, which was a bit of a shock to his feet.  
  
Luke took a few deep breaths to clear his head, then tried to remember what had happened. He remembered being in Miss Winduck office, and her lecturing Joey and him. He also remembered hearing something, then feeling a sharp pain. After that, he remembered nothing.  
  
Luke glanced over when he heard Joey begin stirring a bit. He wasn't feeling as dizzy, so he stood up slowly. His legs wobbled a bit as he took a few steps forward. He walked to the bars and looked around, then looked at the scientist that was asleep in front of the cell. Luke pressed himself against the bars and stuck his foot through, then kicked the chair the man was sitting on.  
  
Tac shot awake when Luke kicked his chair. He stood up groggily and turned to face Luke, then yawned. Tac pulled out a watch and glanced at the time, the put the watch away and looked back at Luke.  
  
"Nice to see that you're awake," Tac sneered. He looked at Joey, then smiled as he watched her move a bit. She was waking up, but it would be a good five minutes before she would be fully alert. He sat back down in the chair and waited for Joey to wake up.  
  
Luke tried to whip Tac with his tail, but some unknown force was restraining him. Instead he poked Tac with his tail, then Tac stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Why are we in here?" Luke asked angrily.  
  
"That's confidential," Tac replied. "You'll just have to wait and find out."  
  
Tac then sat back down and slid the chair back a few feet so that Luke wouldn't be able to reach him with his tail. He looked at Joey, who was awake now. Her eyes were open, but she was feeling the same side-effects that Luke had felt a few minutes earlier.  
  
After a few more minutes, Joey was fully alert. She realized where she was almost immediately. She saw Luke standing next to the bars, so she stood up slowly and walked over to him. It was then that she saw Tac standing on the other side of the bars. It had been years since she had last seen him. As she glared at Tac, memories of imprisonment and cruel testing flooded her mind.  
  
Joey stepped back from the bars and tried to power up a Psybeam, but her powers had left her for some reason. Tac laughed evilly as Joey looked around in confusion. She glanced down, then felt something brush against her neck. She reached up, then felt the collar that was there. Hanging from the collar was an ID Tag, and Joey knew exactly what it was for.  
  
"Welcome, Joey. It's been a few years since we last met."  
  
"Tac. I should've figured that you were behind this," Joey said quietly.  
  
"I only organized this. You can thank Miss Winduck for bringing you here," Tac replied.  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed. "I should've guessed that Miss Winduck was a member of Team Rocket. She certainly is evil enough."  
  
"I'll give you credit for that one. She's been teaching for years now, and I have yet to see a student that has anything nice to say about her." Tac smirked, then turned around. "The reason you're here is because you're going to become part of the Team Rocket family, whether you like it or not."  
  
"We'll never join Team Rocket," Luke replied. "I'd sooner die than become a member."  
  
"Be careful, or you just might get your wish," Tac snapped.  
  
Luke glared at Tac, then sat down on the metal shelf that was his bed. Joey continued to glare at Tac as he walked away triumphantly. They both knew that they didn't stand a chance of escaping. The collars prevented them from using their attacks, and the security system was state-of-the-art. It would take a miracle for them to get away . . .  
  
Magick didn't have a clue where to start searching. Luke and Joey could be anywhere. She sat on the couch at the apartment and concentrated her psychic powers, trying to locate Joey. At first nothing happened, so she tried even harder. Luke could see Magick straining to put every ounce of energy into locating Joey or Luke. Melanie saw this as well, and she knew what she could do.  
  
Melanie stood behind Magick and placed her hands over Magick's. Melanie began transferring her own powers to Magick. It was only temporary, so Melanie wouldn't be permanently weaker. Magick felt the surge of energy, but kept concentrating as much as possible. Slowly an image began to appear in her mind. It was distorted, so she couldn't tell what it was that she was seeing.  
  
As Melanie continued to transfer energy to Magick, then image became clearer. Eventually Magick could make out a prison cell of some sort, but it didn't help since she didn't know where it was. When the picture got even clearer, Magick saw a large red R on one of the walls. She snapped out of her trance and looked around.  
  
"They're being held captive at the Team Rocket HQ. We're going to need one heck of a plan to break them out without get caught ourselves."  
  
Everybody looked at each other in concern. Magick stood up quickly, then sat back down even quicker.  
  
"I'm going to need a bit of time to recover from all that concentrating before I can go anywhere."  
  
"How much time?" Michi asked.  
  
"Oh, maybe a few hours," Magick replied weakly.  
  
"That's not going to be enough time. Before we even try to break in, we're going to need a map of the place," Michi pointed out.  
  
"My backpack is in Luke's room," Magick said. "You'll find what you need in there. I know a person that could give us all the supplies we need to break them out."  
  
"Really?" Melanie asked, a bit surprised. "Who?"  
  
"A friend of mine. Her name is Elisabeth, but everybody calls her Lisa."  
  
Note: The Lisa I'm thinking about is a character inspired from one of my other fanfics that isn't TR related. Any similarity to an actual person is a coincidence.  
  
After Magick explained for a few minutes, Michi went and retrieved Magick's backpack. She opened the main pocket, then began searching through the various things in it. She pulled out a sketch and turned it so that Magick could see. It was a sketch of her and Luke. Magick blushed quickly and grabbed the sketch, then Michi giggled and continued searching for the maps.  
  
Magick glanced at the sketch and giggled. The sketch showed Luke holding Magick in his arms in a close embrace, and Magick's head was resting on his shoulder. Nobody else was supposed to see that sketch, because nobody knew about her secret crush on him.  
  
Michi eventually found what she was looking for. She pulled out the thick map and laid it on the table, then unfolded it. The map was a layout of the Team Rocket HQ, and it was in great detail. Michi was in awe at the size of the HQ. The map itself took up the entire table once it was completely unfolded, and it showed every single part and level of the HQ.  
  
They eventually found what they were looking for on the map. It was a layout of the prison area of the HQ. They weren't sure where they were being held, but it wouldn't be too hard to find them once they got into the prison area. They began by plotting a course that would take them right outside of the prison area. They would be able to enter through a window on the second floor, but that would take some climbing equipment.  
  
There was only one reason that they wanted to enter through the second level window. If they went it that way, there would be that much less security for them to get past. Every security system was shown on the map. The only problem they would have would be the guards, because the second floor wasn't as secured.  
  
After planning their route for entrance and escape, they started writing down a list of all the supplies they would need. First of all, they would need the climbing gear. Michi ran into another room and returned with exactly what Magick was looking for. Luke liked to rock-climb, so he had his own gear.  
  
Next was the stuff that they would use to take care of the guards. They would need some tranquilizer darts, but those would be easy to get. Next was the issue of actually getting them out of the cell. Magick had that one covered, because she had her own version of a light saber.  
  
After planning the breakout until 3:00 A.M., they finally decided to go to sleep. They would find Lisa once they woke up, which would probably be fairly late since they had gone to sleep so late. Magick knew that Lisa would be more than happy to give them the supplies. She hated Team Rocket almost as much as Joey did . . .  
  
Joey and Luke were too worried and afraid to sleep. They weren't sure what Tac had planned for them, but they had a fairly good idea. Tac had said that they would be members of Team Rocket, and Joey knew that Tac would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.  
  
Luke and Joey both jerked their heads up when they heard the door to their cell opening. They both stood up, then Joey leapt forward when Tac stepped into the cell. She was roughly grabbed from behind and held tightly, stopping her inches away from Tac. She couldn't see who had grabbed her by the shoulder, but she knew it was one of the guards.  
  
Luke was about to do the same thing right after Joey, but he hesitated and stood upright when he saw the guard grab Joey's shoulder. Luke continued to glare at Tac angrily as Tac walked in, followed by three more guards.  
  
The one guard continued to hold Joey firmly as the other placed handcuffs over her wrists. The other two walked over to Luke and handcuffed him as well, then shoved him forward roughly. Luke walked over to Tac slowly, then stopped in front of him.  
  
"I don't know what you plan on doing to us, but you'll never succeed."  
  
The guards then led Joey and Luke out of the cell, Tac following closely behind. He smiled evilly as they left the prison area, walking down a long corridor. Luke and Joey looked around as the guards led them through various doors. They walked through a set of double-doors, and Luke happened to see a sign above the door that read, "Authorized Personnel Only."  
  
"In case you were wondering," Tac started, "you've got an appointment with the boss. He'd like to get to know you both before we do anything."  
  
"Don't expect to get anything out of us," Joey said defiantly.  
  
Tac growled as they continued down the long hallway. There were numerous doors, each with a name on them. Most of the names they didn't recognize. They saw a door with Tac's name on it, and Joey was tempted to break away from the guards and spit on it. She glanced back at the guards walking behind her and decided against it.  
  
They walked for a few more seconds, then the guards grabbed Joey and Luke to stop them. Joey glanced at the door, which is larger and fancier than the others had been. The name on the door was Giovanni . . .  
  
Michi, Magick, and Melanie all woke up around 11:00. They hadn't planned on sleeping in quite that late, so they all quickly gathered up their stuff. Lisa's home wasn't too far away. It was out in the forest, however, because Lisa didn't want people to see that kind of things she was building.  
  
They all set out for Lisa's house a few minutes after eating lunch. They headed into the forest, and arrived at Lisa's house 30 minutes later. Magick knocked on the door, then Lisa opened the door a few moments later.  
  
Michi and Melanie were both a bit surprised, because they had expected to see someone a bit more like Magick, if not completely human. Instead, Lisa was an Anthro Pikachu. Her yellow ears hung down a bit more than a Pikachu's, and her long dark-brown hair hung down freely.  
  
"I was wonder when you were going to show up," Lisa said to Magick.  
  
Lisa stood back and they all stepped inside. They all looked around in wonder at the inside of Lisa's home. It was more of a laboratory than a living space. The walls were lined with shelves, all of which contained various chemicals.  
  
"So, what'll it be today, Magick?" Lisa asked eventually.  
  
"We need all of this," Magick said, handing their list to Lisa.  
  
"Hmm. It's going to take me a while to get all this for you, but not too long. I can have it all ready for you by tomorrow."  
  
"Mind if we hang around?" Magick asked.  
  
"Not at all. There's a few extra beds in the other room."  
  
Magick thanked Lisa, then they all went into the other room. Michi, Melanie, and Magick all put their packs on the beds, the followed Lisa into the other room where the chemicals were. They all got acquainted, because Lisa hadn't ever met Michi or Melanie.  
  
Once it got dark, they all went to sleep. Lisa slept for about two hours, then woke up and began organizing the supplies. She needed to mix up some potent tranquilizers, as well as some concentrated smoke-bombs that would create a thick screen of smoke, cutting visibility to zero.  
  
Lisa accidentally woke the others up a few times by misreading the mixing instructions, causing the compounds to explode. She only mixed them in small amounts at a time, so they didn't do much more than make a lot of noise and smoke.  
  
By the time Michi, Magick, and Melanie were awake again, Lisa already had everything ready for them. There were dozens of small smoke-bombs the size of golf balls, as well as three guns. Each gun came with 20 small tranquilizer darts, all of which could knock out a healthy person for a full hour. The tip on each dart was so fine that the person wouldn't realize they'd even been hit until it was too late.  
  
In addition to the smoke-bombs and darts, there were three watches. They weren't ordinary watches, however. Each watch came with a small booklet. In the booklet was a list of command codes used for various purposes. The watches could do anything from jamming security equipment to blowing a hole in a titanium safe.  
  
Magick smiled in satisfaction as she scanned through the supplies and equipment, then turned to Lisa. "Thanks. You've been a huge help."  
  
"It was nothing, really," Lisa said while blushing.  
  
"You have no idea," Magick said as she grinned mischievously to the others. "Anything that helps oppose Team Rocket is a huge help."  
  
"You have a point there. Good luck!" Lisa said enthusiastically. She then waved as Michi, Melanie, and Magick walked away.  
  
Lisa smiled in satisfaction. She would do just about anything if it involved opposing Team Rocket, directly or indirectly. Team Rocket had been the reason for her existence. She had escaped from Team Rocket, like Joey, Melanie, Michi and Luke's mother, and countless others, as a changed Pokemon . . . 


	5. Chapter V: The Not-So-Great Escape

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter V: The Not-So-Great Escape  
  
After Joey and Luke met the boss, Tac brought them into the laboratory. Joey immediately recognized the lab, because it was the very same lab that she had been created in. Luke had never seen it before, but his mother had told him things about it. He knew what sort of testing went on in the lab, and it made him sick.  
  
Tac wasn't going to start anything, he was just showing them around. Joey and Luke didn't know it, but Tac was trying to win their trust. He wouldn't resort to forcing them unless he had to, but Tac knew that it would probably end up that way.  
  
After showing them around the lab and also introducing them to a few of the other scientists, Tac allowed them to eat lunch in the cafeteria. The guards stood close by, making sure that they didn't try and steal anything that might allow them to escape.  
  
Joey and Luke didn't eat much, however. They were too depressed to care about eating. Tac noticed, but he didn't bother them at all. Once they were finished, Tac took them back to their cell. When Tac left, Joey and Luke sat down on a bed and started talking quietly so that the guards couldn't hear them.  
  
"He's trying to get on our good side," Joey whispered. "It's just his way of getting us to trust him."  
  
"I noticed that," Luke whispered back. "I could tell that he wasn't doing any of that truthfully  
  
"How long do you think we'll be here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It may be a while, but I know Magick well enough to know that she's probably already worked out a plan to break us out. Whether or not it's successful is all up to them. We're just going to have to sit tight and wait until either they break us out, or Tac succeeds in forcing us to join Team Rocket . . ."  
  
Magick double-checked to make sure everything was in the packs, then smiled. They were going to strike at 1:30 A.M. The time was currently 12:15 A.M. They had all intentionally stayed up late the previous night and slept in, so they were still fairly awake.  
  
At 1:00 they picked up their packs and headed for the Team Rocket HQ. It only took them 15 minutes to get there, but they had to move carefully around the outside to avoid the security systems; especially the surveillance cameras.  
When they got to the prison area of the HQ, they carefully studied the map and identified the exact window they would be going in. Magick, Michi, and Melanie walked over to where the window was and looked up. Michi opened her pack, then pulled out the climbing gear.  
  
Michi gathered up what she needed, then began climbing up the wall. The wall was lined with rocks, so it made it easy for her to climb. When she reached the second-level window, she found a place to secure the rope. She peered in the window, then looked around carefully. There were about ten guards that Michi could see, but there would likely be more nearby.  
  
Michi gave the thumbs-up, then Magick and Melanie began climbing up to where she was. They both paused below Michi, then waited patiently. Michi carefully took a glass cutter and attached it to the window, then began cutting out a small section of glass.  
  
Michi removed the piece of glass when it was free and carefully set it on the windowsill. Dropping it might make noise and attract attention, which is the last thing they wanted. Michi snapped her fingers, then Magick handed her a smoke-bomb. Michi pressed a button on the bomb and set a timer for 10 seconds. She made sure the guards weren't looking in her direction, then reached through the hole and dropped the bomb.  
  
The instant Michi dropped the bomb on the floor, she heard a guard say, "What was that? Did you hear something?"  
  
A few seconds later, Michi heard a faint beep. The bomb began to smoke violently, blocking Michi's view through the window. The smoke was specially designed so that it wouldn't set off any fire alarms. The guards would be too blinded in the haze to find the security alarms. Michi grabbed onto the top of the window and kicked it in, shattering the window into a thousand pieces.  
  
Michi jumped through the window, then kicked the smoke bomb down one of the corridors. The air was already think with smoke, but Michi could still see a bit. Magick and Melanie jumped in the broken window a few moments later, then handed her some goggles. With the goggles, the three of them could see clearly, despite the smoke.  
  
Magick and Melanie both triggered another smoke bomb and threw them down the other corridors. The entire area was filling with smoke rapidly, so that phase was going as planned. They immediately began running from cell to cell, looking for Joey and Luke. They didn't realize it, but Joey and Luke were quite a few cells down from where they were at . . .  
  
Tac stood in front of Joey and Luke's cell, watching them carefully. Suddenly a ball rolled past him and continued down the corridor. He watched it stop, then eyed it curiously. He realized what it was moments later, but by then it was too late. The smoke bomb beeped, then a jet of smoke erupted from it. The corridor filled rapidly with smoke, and Tac swore as a wall of smoke rushed over him.  
  
Joey and Luke heard Tac swear, then turned around. They had barely turned around when the thick smoke invaded their cell. They both instinctively dove onto their stomachs on the floor, but the smoke filled the entire area. They quickly discovered that the smoke wasn't from a fire, because it didn't smell like burning wood and such.  
  
Tac puled out his cell phone, then squinted to find the power button. He barely managed to dial the boss's number, because the smoke was becoming thicker. He lifted the cell phone to his ear, then threw it down in frustration. The smoke was blocking the signal, so the only thing he was getting was static.  
  
Tac wasn't sure how effective the ventilation system would be in clearing out the smoke. It would be a few minutes before he would be able to see anything again, so he didn't move and waited patiently. Tac heard three voices a few seconds later. He didn't recognize them, but he knew they probably belonged to the attackers . . .  
  
Melanie, Michi, and Magick were checking he cells faster. They needed to hurry. They had plenty of smoke-bombs to provide cover, but they didn't want to be captured. Someone would've noticed by then that all the cameras on the second floor in the prison area were showing nothing due to the smoke.  
  
They had already tranquilized a few of the guards, but they didn't have too much trouble. As they were running from cell to cell, Michi spotted someone standing outside of one of the cells. They weren't a guard, however. Michi adjusted her goggles, then pulled out her tranquilizer gun. She aimed it, then saw the person pull something out of their pocket.  
  
A few seconds later, a loud humming filled the air. Michi, Magick, and Melanie all looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Their vision began to get blurry, so they pulled off their goggles. The smoke was getting thinner somehow. They were in trouble, and they knew it . . .  
  
Tac watched as the smoke began to rapidly thin out. He was glad that the people who had built the HQ had installed an ultra-rapid emergency ventilation system for such occurrences.  
Tac didn't recognize the three people standing there as the smoke cleared, but it didn't matter. They were trying to break out Joey and Luke, and Tac knew it. He turned around and reached for the nearest security alarm, then began to feel extremely sleepy. He fell down, then was out like a light.  
  
Michi put down the tranquilizer gun she was pointing in Tac's direction, then put it in her backpack. She walked over to Tac and picked up the device that was lying on the floor next to him. She pressed a button on it and the humming stopped. The instant the humming stopped, the air began to fill with smoke again. The bombs would continue to release smoke for another 15 minutes, so they had plenty of time.  
  
Magick puled out her light saber (it's not really a light saber, but I'll just call it that so that people aren't confused) and pressed a button on it. A beam of energy flashed from the handle an took on a shape similar to a light saber, but it was flaming. Magick sliced through the bars, melting the metal and opening a hole large enough for Joey and Luke to escape.  
  
They both quickly jumped out of the cell, then everybody hugged them. They only had a few seconds to celebrate, because a group of guards came running down the opposite corridor. They ran back the way they had entered, then got to the window. Joey and Luke had to hold hands with the others since they didn't have goggles.  
  
Everybody began climbing down the rope that was still hanging from the window. Magick was the last one out the window. She was about to grab onto the rope when suddenly it broke loose. It wasn't much of a problem for her, because she could just fly down since she was a Mew. She leaned and was about to step out when a sharp pain tore through her leg. She screamed, then fell out the window, plummeting toward the ground . . .  
  
The guard smiled as he watched Magick fall out the window. He ran over to where she had been, then swore as he saw everybody running quickly. Luke was carrying Magick in his arms, and everybody else was carrying the stuff. The guard fired off another shot, but it missed by quite a bit. Giovanni was going to be pissed . . .  
  
Everybody kept running until they determined that it was safe. Luke gently put Magick on the ground, then began searching through the packs for some bandages.  
  
"Did anybody pack some medical supplies?" Luke asked a few moments later.  
  
"We didn't think about that," Michi said quietly.  
  
The gunshot wound on Magick's leg was bleeding profusely. Luke sighed, then pulled off his shirt. He twisted it up a bit, then wrapped it around the wound as a makeshift bandage. The night air was cold on his body, but he didn't care.  
  
Luke then picked Magick back up gently, then they all continued running. They arrived at the nearest hospital five minutes later. Magick's wound wasn't life threatening, but she had lost quite a bit of blood. The doctor gave Luke a strange look, but didn't say anything when he realized that Luke's shirt was wrapped around Magick's leg. It was soaked in blood.  
  
A nurse hooked up an IV, then the doctor carefully peeled Luke's shirt off the gunshot wound. He applied a pad, then looked at Luke. "You want this back?"  
  
"Only if it's washed first," Luke replied.  
  
The doctor laughed, then tossed the shirt in a laundry basket. He checked the IV, then looked back at Luke. "It's nothing major. We'll monitor her for a few days after she wakes up, but I don't think she'll be in here any longer than a week."  
  
Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, then walked out to the waiting room. Everybody walked back to the apartment, except for Luke. He stayed in Magick's room, and planned on hanging around until she woke up . . .  
  
Tac had locked himself in his office after waking up. He didn't plan on coming out for a while, because his promotion had just escaped. He had overheard one of the guards bragging about shooting an Anthro Mew as they were escaping, but Tac now knew that Joey wasn't the only one of her kind.  
  
Tac heard a knock at his door, so he reluctantly stood up and unlocked it. He opened the door and Giovanni was standing there, a look of rage in his eyes.  
  
"Get out," Giovanni said quietly.  
  
"Look, it wasn't my fault that Joey and Luke managed to escape. There were others."  
  
"Get out," Giovanni repeated a bit louder.  
  
"Why should I be blamed for something that I didn't cause to happen? If you can prove to me that it was my fault, I'll leave."  
  
"Get out, now!" Giovanni nearly yelled.  
  
Tac yelled in frustration, then dove at Giovanni. He tackled him to the ground, then began punching him ruthlessly. Giovanni hadn't been ready for that, so he was at Tac's mercy. Tac gave Giovanni a sharp punch across the jaw before he was restrained by two guards.  
  
"You'll regret this," Tac yelled as the guards dragged him away from Giovanni and down the hall. "I'll make you sorry that you ever kicked me out of Team Rocket! You'll see!"  
  
Giovanni stood up, then brushed himself off. His lip was split open wide, and his nose was bleeding quite a bit. He held himself back from pulling out his pistol and shooting Tac. Losing Joey and Luke was a huge problem. Now the police would know the location of the Team Rocket HQ, and the collars and ID tags would be more than enough evidence. He would probably have to go into hiding as he had so many times before . . .  
  
Magick woke up slowly, then squinted in the bright light that was filtering in through her window. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around the room. She saw Luke sitting in a chair next to her bed, sleeping soundly. Magick glanced around again, then saw a clock on the wall. It was 9:30 A.M.  
  
Magick pulled herself into a sitting position, then winced as a slight pain went through her leg. She looked down at her leg, then remembered what had happened as she was escaping. Her leg was wrapped in a pad, so she couldn't look at the wound. She knew that she had been shot.  
  
Magick noticed a desk next to her bed. There were some get well cards on it, as well as flowers. She reached over and picked up the cards, reading each of them. Magick smiled, then placed the cards back on the desk. She heard Luke shifting, then looked over at him. He was still asleep, but he looked like he was about to wake up.  
  
Despite the time, Magick still felt drowsy from the painkillers that were dripping into her IV. She yawned and laid back down, then fell asleep. Luke woke up a few minutes later. He stood up and stretched, then yawned and looked at Magick. She was still asleep, so he went to the café to get some breakfast for himself.  
  
Luke returned to Magick's room a little while later. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, then picked up a book and began reading it. He glanced up as the doctor walked in, then jumped a bit when his shirt landed in his lap. It had been washed, so it was clean now. The doctor then did his usual rounds, checking Magick's vital signs and stuff. He carefully lifted the pad off her leg and examined the wound, then replaced the pad.  
  
The doctor jotted down some notes on the clipboard hanging off Magick's bed, then left. Luke stood up and stretched again, then stepped over to Magick's bed. She stirred a bit, then woke up. She smiled when she saw Luke standing over her, then pushed herself up. Luke helped by putting a pillow behind her back, then pulled his chair next to Magick's bed and sat down.  
  
"Good morning," Luke said quietly. He glanced at the clock and smiled. "Although I should point out that there's not much morning left."  
  
Magick laughed, then said, "I was actually awake an hour ago, but went back to sleep."  
  
"I woke up at 9:35," Luke said. "That means you went back to sleep right before I woke up."  
  
Magick giggled, then they talked for a while longer. The doctor brought Magick breakfast a little bit after Luke left. After Magick was done eating, she pulled a sketch pad out of her backpack, which Luke had brought to her room. She flipped through her other sketches, then giggled as she saw the sketch of her and Luke.  
  
Magick flipped to a blank page, then began sketching carefully. Nobody came to visit her for a little while, so she got plenty of time to work on it. The end result was a detailed sketch of Luke. Luke had told Magick about how he had caught her when she fell out he window, then carried her to the hospital. Previously Magick only had a crush on him, but that was changing quickly. She was falling in love, and she knew it . . . 


	6. Chapter VI: Magick's New Pokemon

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter VI: Magick's New Pokemon  
  
Magick hopped around Luke's apartment on her crutches, careful not to trip over anything. She wouldn't be able to walk on her leg for another three weeks. She sat down on the couch, then picked up the remote and switched on the TV. She channel-surfed until she found a good show, then put the remote down on the table next to the couch.  
  
Magick glanced at the wall, then began staring at the picture of Luke and Michi that was hanging there. She had been thinking about Luke a lot more recently. She also noticed that Joey was getting a bit jealous.  
  
Magick laid down on the couch, being careful to put up her leg without disturbing it too much. She sighed, then noticed a book that was sitting next to the couch. She picked it up, then began flipping through the pages. It was somebody's journal. She turned to the most recent entry and began reading.  
  
"Today was another great day. I spent the day searching for Pokemon with the gang. Although we only caught a Caterpie, we all had an awesome time. Joey almost caught a Pikachu, but it was a bit too fast for her. Actually, it was a bit too fast for all of us. We all had lunch in a clearing, then headed back to my apartment. Magick couldn't come with us since she has to stay off her feet as much as possible for an entire week. I've noticed something. Ever since I caught Magick after she was shot and fell out the window, she's been acting differently around me. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's love. I don't know about Magick, but feel it every time I see her. I discovered it after carrying her to the hospital, and also when I was in her room waiting for her to wake up. Perhaps we always loved each other, but it seems that it required a situation like that for me to realize it. I guess I'll have to wait and see."  
  
Magick put the journal back down, then looked at the picture on the wall again. So, Luke really did feel the same way about her as she did about him. She giggled, then laid her head down on a pillow and fell asleep.  
  
Magick woke up an hour later when the door of Luke's apartment opened and closed. She sat up, then smiled when Luke walked in with a few bags of groceries. He put them on the table in the kitchen, then walked over to the couch with a glass of water and a pill. He handed them to Magick, then she smiled and thanked him. Luke had been keeping track of Magick's medication schedules for her, because she tended to forget.  
  
Magick got up after taking her medicine, then hobbled over to the table. She still wasn't quite used to using crutches, although she was getting there. She helped Luke put the groceries away, then sat down in a chair. Magick picked up a Master Ball that was sitting on the counter top next to her and examined it. She popped it open, but was disappointed since it was empty.  
  
Magick sighed, then looked up at Luke. "Hey Luke, catch."  
  
Luke had his back turned to Magick, but he quickly turned around to face her as she tossed the Master Ball to him. Magick had accidentally pressed the small button on the front of the Master Ball, thus arming it. The Master Ball popped open right before Luke caught it, then he began glowing. He was pulled into it, then the Master Ball snapped shut and landed on the floor.  
  
The Master Ball bounced on the floor as Luke tried desperately to break free. His attempts were futile since it was a Master Ball. The ball stopped bouncing, then emitted a small ping. Magick quickly dashed over to where the Master Ball was lying on the floor. She picked it up, then popped it open. A white flash came from the Master Ball, then Luke appeared in front of Magick.  
  
"What just happened?" Luke asked.  
  
Magick giggled, then held up the Master Ball she was holding in her hand. "I just caught you by accident. I tossed you the Master Ball, and somehow it activated in the process."  
  
Luke smiled, although he wasn't too thrilled about being caught. He was part Pokemon, which is why the Master Ball had worked on him. Magick giggled again, then put the Master Ball in her pocket.  
  
"I guess I should keep this, since you were caught with it."  
  
Luke laughed quietly, then walked over to Magick. "Well, I guess I have to hang around since I'm your Pokemon now."  
  
Luke then kissed Magick on the cheek and walked to his bedroom. Magick blushed and giggled, then pulled the Master Ball out of her pocket. She looked at it for a few minutes, then put it back in her pocket.  
  
Magick walked into Luke's room, then sat down on his bed. He was sleeping soundly, so she laid her crutches down next to the bed and transformed into her Mew form. Luke was sleeping on his side, so she curled up next to his stomach to keep warm and fell asleep.  
  
Luke stirred a bit and put his arm around her, still sleeping. He tended to move while he was asleep. Michi came home after a little while. It was late, and Michi knew that Luke was home by now. She peeked into his room, then giggled when she saw Luke and Magick curled up together. They looked so cute.  
  
Michi quietly snuck into her room and grabbed a camera, then softly opened Luke's door. She switched off the flash, because Luke's lamp was on and would provide enough light. She switched on the camera, then snapped a picture. She took another, then shut the door and put the camera away. She changed into her pajamas, then climbed into her own bed and fell asleep . . .  
  
Tac looked at the apartment carefully, then turned to the owner. "I'll take it."  
  
"Great. Just fill out this paperwork and it will be yours. The minimum contract is one year."  
  
Tac looked at the paperwork, then at the owner. "I'd like to buy it."  
  
The person turned around in surprise, then said, "Are you serious?"  
  
Tac opened the bag he was carrying and pulled out quite a few bundles of hundred-dollar bills. "Does this look serious to you?"  
  
The owner immediately grabbed the money and handed Tac the deed to the apartment. "It's all yours!"  
  
Tac and the man shook hands, then the man left quickly, stuffing the bundles of money in his briefcase. Tac looked around the apartment again, then sat down on the couch. The apartment was a long way away from the Team Rocket HQ, but it was even farther away from Joey's apartment. Joey was lucky, because Tac didn't have a clue where her apartment was.  
  
Tac, however, was too busy holding a grudge against Giovanni to care about Joey. He would figure out a way to get back at Giovanni, because he had vowed revenge for being kicked out. Tac picked up his bag, then put it in the bedroom. He knew exactly where the HQ was located, and had access to everything there. Eventually he would sneak in and steal a bunch of supplies, such as guns, chemicals, and some other stuff . . .  
  
Magick woke up the next morning, then blushed profusely when she realized that Luke had his arm around her. She crawled out from under it, then hopped off his bed. Her face was still red when she walked into the kitchen. She transformed into her Anthro form, then Michi noticed her.  
  
Michi giggled, then said, "Did you sleep well, or was Luke snoring?"  
  
Magick blushed deeply again, then replied, "Very well. He makes a good pillow."  
  
They both giggled, then talked for a few minutes. Luke walked in a few minutes later. He looked at Michi and Magick, who both had mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"Okay, what did I miss?"  
  
Michi and Magick both began giggling again, then started cooking breakfast. Luke shrugged his shoulders, then sat down at the table. Magick looked at him again, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Lukey, do something with your hair!"  
  
Luke stood up and walked into the bathroom, then looked in the mirror. His hair was completely messed up, although he'd seen it worse before. He took a quick shower, then ran a brush through his hair to straighten it out. It was always really messy right after he woke up.  
  
Luke could smell breakfast, so he pulled on a shirt and a pair of loose-fitting shorts and went into the kitchen. Neither of the girls noticed him, so he snuck up behind Magick and poked her in the sides. Magick screamed in surprise, then whirled around to face Luke.  
  
"Don't do that!" Magick said, glaring at Luke.  
  
Luke was laughing, so Magick poked him in the side to make him stop. Luke jumped back away from her immediately.  
  
"Don't do that! I'm ticklish there, and I don't . . ." Luke trailed off as he realized his error.  
  
Magick grinned, then whispered to Michi as Luke turned around and walked away. Moments later Michi tackled Luke and pinned him to the ground, holding him tightly. Magick began to tickle him ruthlessly, causing Luke to laugh so hard that he had to gasp for air every now and then.  
  
"Stop! I'm sorry!" Luke hollered between laughs.   
  
Magick stopped after a few moments, then smiled. Michi let Luke go, then he stood up slowly, his arms around his sides. He sat down on the couch, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ow. My sides are going to explode," Luke said eventually.  
  
Magick giggled and said, "That's your own fault. Next time, think before you say something."  
  
Luke glared at her, then walked over to the kitchen table. He helped Michi set the table, then they all sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast they washed the dishes, then Joey and Melanie showed up. They all played games for a while, then everybody took a nap.  
  
Michi woke up before everybody else, then snuck out with a roll of exposed film. She took it to a nearby one-hour photo shop, then went back to the apartment. Everybody woke up when they heard the door shut. Michi smiled and grabbed a deck of cards.  
  
"Anybody up for a few rounds of Go Fish?"  
  
Everybody agreed, then they played Go Fish for a few hours. Michi left in the middle of the game, but she didn't tell anybody where she was going. She headed to the one-hour photo shop, then picked up the photos and paid for them. She flipped through them to make sure they were all okay, then put them under her jacket.  
  
Michi walked back to the apartment, then snuck past everybody to her room. She put the pack of photos in her desk drawer, then rejoined the game of Go Fish. By the time they actually finished playing games, it was getting late. Joey and Luke didn't attend Pokemon Tech anymore. Even if they were still enrolled, they weren't going to show up after the stunt Miss Winduck pulled on them.  
  
Joey and Melanie headed back to their apartment a little while later. Michi, Magick, and Luke popped in a movie and watched it for a while. While the movie was playing, Michi went to her bedroom to retrieve the photos. Luke didn't know what she was doing, but then he saw the photo packet in her hand when she returned.  
  
"It's about time you got that roll of film developed. It's been sitting around for almost a year."  
  
Michi giggled, then handed the packet of photos to Luke. Magick scooted closer to Luke, then Michi sat on the other side of him. Luke pulled out the photos and began flipping through them slowly. He smiled at a few of the photos, then suddenly he stopped and looked closely at a particular photo.  
  
The photo that Luke was looking at was the one Michi had taken while he and Magick were cuddled up together on his bed. There was another photo behind it that was exactly the same. Magick giggled when she saw the photos. She grabbed one of the photos, then put it in her backpack with her sketches.  
  
Luke was blushing as he continued to look at the photo. He hadn't known about it, because Magick had already left by the time he woke up. Michi giggled, and so did Magick.   
  
After a few more moments of giggling, Michi spoke up. "I took that while you were sleeping. You and Magick looked so cute together, so I couldn't resist."  
  
Magick giggled and blushed, then snuggled up against Luke. He instantly tensed up and became nervous. Michi looked at Luke, then giggled when she saw how surprised he was. She stood up and gave Luke half a hug (not a full hug since Magick was cuddled up against him), then went to bed.  
  
After a few moments, Luke sighed deeply and put his arm around Magick. He picked up the remote with his other hand and switched off the TV and VCR, the put it back down. Magick rested her head on Luke's shoulder, then began to drift off. Luke realized that Magick was falling asleep, so he nudged her and tried to wake her up again.  
  
Luke sighed, because Magick was fast asleep. He carefully put his other arm around her, then slowly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. When Luke was standing next to his bed, he noticed that Magick was smiling.  
  
"You little snot! You're not really asleep!" Luke dropped Magick on the bed and she giggled quietly.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad. You know that?"  
  
Luke couldn't help but smile. He should've guessed that Magick would try something like that. He grabbed a pair of pajamas, then walked into the bathroom and changed. After brushing his teeth, he went back into his bedroom to find Magick asleep on the bed in her Mew form. She was curled up into a ball, and Luke smiled at how cute she looked like that.  
  
Luke crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over himself, then began to fall asleep. Magick woke up, then shivered because Luke had stolen the blankets. She crawled under the blankets and cuddled up close to Luke again, then sighed as the warmth encased her.   
  
As she was falling asleep again, the realization hit her that her sketch had come true. Specifically the sketch where Luke was holding her in his arms, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Magick giggled to herself, then sighed. Once again, Luke put his arm around her, clutching her softly like a plush toy. The last thought that went through Magick's mind before falling asleep was, "We really do love each other . . ." 


	7. Chapter VII: Team Rocket's Downfall?

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter VII: Team Rocket's Downfall?  
  
Tac carefully studied a map of the Team Rocket HQ that he had stolen before leaving. It wouldn't be that hard to get in the laboratory. Tac smiled, then looked at the access card which would allow him to get inside. He hoped that they hadn't changed the access codes, because if they had his card wouldn't work. Tac knew them well enough, however. They hadn't changed the access codes in 10 years.  
  
Tac threw a large backpack over his shoulder, then left his apartment. Since his apartment was such a long way from the HQ, he caught a bus that would drop him off half a mile away from it. The ride took two hours, but he finally got to his stop. Tac jumped off the bus, then began walking in the direction of the HQ.  
  
By the time Tac got to the HQ, it was starting to get rather late. He didn't plan on striking right away, because if he waited then there would be less guards on duty. He pulled out a map and moved carefully to where he would get in, then waited patiently.  
  
Tac looked at his watch a little while later, then stood up. He pulled out the access card, then walked to the door. He swiped the card through the slot, then it beeped. He heard the lock clock and smiled evilly. Tac opened the door, then slid inside and closed it quietly. There were a few guards patrolling the hall, but they didn't notice Tac. Tac saw the door to the laboratory, and there were lab coats on the hangers next to it.  
  
Tac walked to the door, then grabbed one of the white lab coats and put it on himself. He buttoned it up, then swiped his card through the slot next to the lab door. The door unlocked, then Tac opened it and walked inside. Tac was surprised when he walked inside. The lab was virtually abandoned. He wasn't entirely surprised, because he had spent the most time in there. Tac was the one that always conducted the experiments, and the other scientists assisted.  
  
Tac walked over to a large storage shelf and began taking various bottles of chemicals. He knew exactly what he needed. After he had taken all the chemicals, he walked over to a glass case with a padlock on it. He pulled out a key, then unlocked the padlock. He slid the glass panel aside, then removed the tranquilizer darts that were there. He removed the gun as well, then slid the glass panel back in place and locked the padlock. There was just one more thing that Tac needed to do.  
  
Tac walked to the other end of the lab and up to a door labeled "Armaments." Tac had never been in that room before, and he wasn't sure if he even had access. He swiped his card through the slot next to the door, then the scanner emitted a beep and blinked red. Tac swiped the card again, with the same result.  
  
Tac growled angrily, then began searching around the lab for another access card. After searching for over an hour, Tac finally decided to look elsewhere. He put his own access card in his lab coat pocket, then walked out of the lab. He immediately saw a security guard leaning against the wall lazily.  
  
Tac walked over to the guard, then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Giovanni right now?"  
  
"Sure," the guard said courteously. "Just follow me."  
  
That was the reply Tac had been hoping for. The guard turned around and began walking, then fell to the floor unconscious. Tac jumped down next to him, putting the tranquilizer gun on the floor. Tac check the guard's pulse, then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out an access card.  
  
Tac smiled, because an access card from a security guard would surely get him into the Armaments Room. He dragged the guard over to a chair, then pulled him up and sat him down in the chair. The guard now looked like he was asleep on the job. Tac picked up the tranquilizer gun, then put it in his backpack and headed into the lab.  
  
Tac took the newly acquired access card and swiped it through the slot at the lab door, then walked in and headed for the Armaments Room. He stopped, then took a deep breath and swiped the card through the scanner. It beeped, the Tac exhaled as the door unlocked. He slid the card in his pocket, then opened the door.  
  
Tac stepped inside, then his mouth dropped open as he looked around. There were hundreds of shelves in the room, each lined with various weapons. Most of them were guns, but there were bombs as well. Tac began examining each of the shelves, picking out the guns he wanted or needed. One was a small handgun, which Tac could easily conceal. Another was a large sniper rifle.  
  
Tac picked out a few of the high-powered bombs, then left. He didn't need too many guns. Only enough to protect himself. He left the lab, then walked out the same door he had come in. He tossed his lab coat on the grass as he hurried away, then broke into a run when he heard a security alarm. He had accidentally broken one of the trip wires that was hooked to the alarm . . .  
  
Luke yawned, then sat up in bed. He stretched for a few moments, then stood up and walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Michi had left early, so she hadn't woken Luke up like she usually did.  
  
Luke pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge, then a package of bacon. He pulled out a frying pan, then turned on the burner. Magick wasn't awake yet, but Luke knew she would wake up once he started cooking. He tossed some butter in the pan, then tilted the pan to spread it around as it melted.  
  
Luke dropped the bacon in the pan once it was hot enough. It sizzled and popped noisily, splattering grease. Luke pulled his arm away quickly as a blob of hot grease landed on him, but it didn't burn him. Magick walked in a few minutes later. The bacon was almost done, and Luke was busy mixing the eggs.  
  
"Morning," Luke said without looking up.  
  
Magick yawned, then said, "Morning."  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Luke asked, still not looking up at Magick.  
  
"Probably the best I've slept in years," Magick replied cheerfully.  
  
Luke put down the bowl he was mixing the eggs in and glanced at the bacon, then turned to face Magick. The bacon wasn't popping anymore, so Luke knew it was ready. He pulled the bacon out of the pan and tossed it onto a plate with a paper towel over it, then put another paper towel on top of the bacon.  
  
Luke sat down at the table next to Magick and glanced at a note Michi had left for him. She wanted him to buy some groceries for a barbecue, then clean the grill. Luke put down the note, then heard a loud Whoosh. He quickly spun around, then swore loudly. He had forgotten to turn off the burner, and the grease in the frying pan had caught fire. Luke grabbed an oven mitt, then picked up the flaming frying pan.   
  
"Magick! Open the door, quick!" Luke yelled.  
  
Magick pulled open the door, then Luke ran outside with the flaming pan. He dropped it on the concrete pathway, then stepped back. The grease in the pan continued to burn intensely for a few minutes, then the fire died down and went out. Luke walked back inside the apartment, then began opening windows. The apartment was filled with smoke, and the smoke alarm was going nuts. Luke looked at the stove, then breathed a sigh of relief. He had moved quickly enough that nothing was burned.  
  
Luke considered himself lucky. Had he been in the bathroom or something, the small grease fire could've easily grown to a raging inferno. After the pan had cooled, Luke threw it away. The intense heat has warped the pan severely, so it was useless. Luke pulled out another pan, and began cooking scrambled eggs. He was still nervous about what had happened, so he didn't take a single step away from the stove until the eggs were cooked and the burner was off.  
  
Magick and Luke both sat down and ate breakfast, then put the dishes in the sink. The apartment still smelled like smoke, so Luke sprayed air freshener everywhere. He and Magick left a little while later to buy food for the barbecue. Before leaving, Luke double-checked to make sure the stove was completely off. He didn't want the apartment to completely burn down . . .  
  
Tac took cover behind a large bush, then watched as a group of three guards came out quickly to investigate what had set off the alarm. Tac pulled out his handgun and screwed on a silencer, then took aim. Tac fired off six shots in rapid succession. All three of the guards fell, shot in either the head or the chest.  
  
Tac quickly jumped up and ran away at full speed, putting the gun away as he ran. He eventually reached the bus stop a few minutes later, but it was too early and the busses weren't running yet. Tac walked alongside the road quickly, but not so fast that he looked like he was in a hurry.  
  
Amazingly enough, a person pulled over a few minutes later and offered Tac a ride. Tac accepted, then the person drove him into town. Tac lied about where we wanted to be dropped off, because he didn't want the person to know where he lived. The person dropped Tac off at a convenience store, then Tac walked the last mile to his apartment.  
  
Tac was fairly tired by the time he got into his apartment. He placed the backpack of stolen supplies in the closet, then promptly fell asleep on his bed. He was too tired to care about anything. Not even the fact that he was sleeping in his clothes, which had quite a bit of dirt on them.  
  
Tac woke up the next morning, then quickly checked his answering machine for any new messages. There weren't any, which angered Tac. He had been expecting Greg to return his call. Greg was helping Tac build a weapon so destructive that it could level an entire building in mere seconds. Tac was waiting for Greg to call again because there was one more component the weapon needed to be complete. Tac had that component, which was a small crystal. He had swiped it from the Team Rocket HQ before he was kicked out. The crystal was the power source for the weapon.  
  
Tac went to his closet and unlocked a safe that was in there, then removed the crystal that was inside. The pale blue gem glowed as Tac held it in his hands. He put it back in the safe, then locked the safe again. Tac put the safe in the closet and shut the door, then stood up. Team Rocket wouldn't know what hit them. He laughed evilly, then picked up the phone and dialed Greg's number . . .  
  
Magick and Luke walked into the apartment carrying a few bags of groceries. Luke put them away, then walked onto the patio. He opened the grill, then sighed. No wonder Michi wanted him to clean it. He grabbed a brush and the cleaner, then began scrubbing.  
  
As Luke was cleaning the gill, Magick snuck up behind him. Luke had a hose in his hand and was spraying the grill to rinse it off. Magick poked him in the side and he dropped the hose, then spun around to face her. Magick was giggling loudly, but stopped when Luke picked up the hose again. He placed his hand on the sprayer handle and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Magick said, backing up a step.  
  
"Too late," Luke said.  
  
Magick circled around Luke, watching him carefully. Immediately she realized her mistake, because now Luke was between her and the door. Luke squeezed the handle, spraying Magick with a stream of water. She screamed, then began running in the other direction. Luke chased after her, getting her completely soaked.  
  
After a few minutes, Luke finally let go of the hose. He would've continued spraying Magick, but she had armed herself with another hose. Luke backed away from the hose slowly, holding his hands out as if Magick was pointing a gun at him. Magick giggled in a way that made Luke uneasy, then unleashed a stream of water at him.  
  
Luke dove for the hose that was lying on the ground in front of him, then fought back. They both chased each other around the small yard outside of the apartment for 15 minutes before they finally stopped. Luke and Magick were both soaking wet, and water was dripping off them. Luke looked at Magick, then blushed profusely because Magick was wearing a white T-Shirt. She gasped, then ran quickly into the apartment when she realized that.  
  
I think we all know what happens to a white T-Shirt when it gets wet, so I'll just move on.  
  
Luke turned off the water, then walked into the apartment. Magick had already changed into some dry clothes. She blushed when Luke walked in, then giggled and ran into his bedroom. Luke went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, then dried off his hair and clothes so that he wasn't dripping water on the floor.   
  
Magick had locked herself in his room, so Luke knocked on the door until she let him in. Luke grabbed a pair of dry clothes, then looked at Magick. Her face was still red, and she was giggling.  
  
"Do you mind?" Luke asked.  
  
Magick giggled even louder, then walked out of Luke's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Luke locked the door, then changed into his dry clothes. He tossed the wet clothes in the dryer, and noticed that Magick's were already in there. He turned the dryer on, then plopped himself on the couch.  
  
Luke channel surfed for a few minutes, then put in a video. There wasn't anything good on TV at the moment. Luke hadn't noticed Magick standing close to the couch. She was in her Mew form, crouched down like a cat, ready to pounce.  
  
Luke stretched out, then shifted so that he was lying on his back. Magick saw her chance right then. She sprang forward and jumped over the back of the couch, landing right on top of Luke. He rolled off the couch, then landed on the floor.  
  
Magick sat on the couch laughing as Luke sat up. He climbed back onto the couch, so Magick floated over to the arm rest and landed there. Luke stared at her for a few moments, then laid back down. Magick giggled softly, then hopped off the arm rest and curled up next to Luke.  
  
Magick and Luke both took a short nap, then woke up when the dryer buzzed loudly. Luke yawned and sat up, then got up to take the clothes out of the dryer. Luke pulled out his clothes, then chuckled as a pair of socks attached themselves to his arm.  
  
"Magick, I forgot to put a dryer sheet in with the clothes."  
  
"How do you know?" Magick asked. She then looked at Luke and saw the pair of socks sticking to his arm from static cling. "Yeah, you definitely forgot."  
  
Luke pulled the socks off his arm and threw them back in the dryer, then dropped his clothes on his bed. He looked at the clock, then realized that Michi would be home any minute. He still needed to finish cleaning the grill!  
  
Luke quickly finished before Michi got home. When she finally did get home, they began cooking the food. Joey and Melanie showed up a few minutes later with pop and chips. They all ate dinner and played games outside for a while, enjoying themselves immensely. They didn't realize that Tac was putting the finishing touches on his weapon . . .  
  
Tac met Greg in his lab, carrying the crystal in a box. Greg uncovered the weapon, then Tac placed the box on the table. Tac opened the box and pulled out the crystal, then handed it to Greg. Greg took a moment to admire the crystal, then placed it in the center of the machine.  
  
The machine began to hum, and Tac knew that it was ready. Greg removed the crystal and handed it back to Tac, then Tac put the crystal safely in the box. Tac would strike soon, and when he did, Team Rocket would be wiped out in one swift blow. There would be nothing left . . . 


	8. Chapter VIII: The End of Team Rocket

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter VIII: The End of Team Rocket  
  
Luke yawned and climbed out of bed, then was suddenly tackled by Magick. Magick smiled and giggled quietly, then flew out of Luke's room in her Mew form. Luke rubbed his eyes, then suddenly realized that his entire room was decorated with streamers and balloons. He knew that it was his birthday, as well as Michi's, but he hadn't expected something like this.  
  
Luke stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen, still a bit tired. Magick was busy cooking breakfast, so Luke sat down on the couch and watched TV. Magick snuck up behind him after a few minutes and poked Luke in the side, causing his to jump.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Magick said cheerfully, trying not to laugh.  
  
Luke stood up and eyed Magick, then sat down at the table. After breakfast they met up with Melanie and Joey, then headed to the arcade. They spent a few hours there, then went back to the apartment. It was fairly hot outside, so they went to the store and bought a bunch of water guns, then hiked to a sparkling pond not too far away.  
  
Luke carefully kneeled down on a rock and dipped his water gun into the pond, filling the tank with water. When the tank was filled, he screwed it into the gun and stood up. Moments later he was tackled and pushed into the water.  
  
Luke stood up again, up to his chest in water. Everybody was laughing, and Magick was looking at Luke innocently. A thought crossed Luke's mind, and he smiled.  
  
"Hey Magick, could you give me a hand? My foot is a little bit stuck in the mud."  
  
Magick smiled, then stepped onto the rock where Luke had been. She reached down and grabbed Luke's hand, and immediately Luke pulled her off the rock. Magick screamed, then fell into the water. She surfaced next to Luke and glared at him.  
  
"That was a dirty trick!"  
  
Luke laughed, then climbed onto the rock at the edge of the pond. He bent down and helped Magick up, then smiled. Magick giggled and pushed him as she walked away, causing him to lose his balance and fall in again . . .  
  
Tac and Greg walked through the trees carefully, avoiding the security cameras and trip wires. Tac's whole mission would be ruined if Team Rocket was alerted to their presence. He eventually found a clear spot where he could see the headquarters.  
  
Tac put the large backpack he was carrying on the ground, then Greg did the same. They both unzipped the packs and removed the contents. Tac and Greg immediately began assembling the machine, occasionally peering around to make sure nobody knew they were there.  
  
Once the machine was assembled and ready, Tac got out the crystal and placed it in the machine, then began pushing buttons as the machine powered up. Tac and Greg both put on ear protectors and shades to protect themselves. Greg carefully aimed the machine, then Tac took a deep breath and pulled the firing switch.  
  
A beam of energy shot from the machine, but unfortunately it shot in the wrong direction. The beam shot right in between Tac and Greg and hit a nearby tree. The tree began to glow, then it burst into flames with a deafening boom. The sound was sufficient enough to set off the security alarms.  
  
Greg quickly re-aimed, and Tac waited patiently for it to recharge. Tac double-checked to make sure that the machine was aimed correctly, and that it was charged to its maximum potential.  
  
Tac glanced at the tree which had been flaming a few moments ago, but the only thing he saw was a tiny pile of ashes. He smiled, then triggered the machine once again. The beam of energy shot out again, this time much wider and brighter than it had the first time.  
  
The beam hit the headquarters and the entire building began to glow brightly. The beam of energy continued to surge from the machine as it struck the HQ, and the machine began to vibrate and shake.  
  
Tac noticed the shaking of the machine almost immediately. He pulled Greg's sleeve to get his attention, then they both watched as the machine began to shake violently. They both turned around and began running away at full speed. The HQ was about to explode, as well as the machine . . .  
  
Everybody was having a great time. Everyone was going after everyone else with their water guns, and they only paused to refill the tanks. Their fun stopped, however, when the entire sky lit up much brighter than normal.  
  
They all turned to face the source of the light and gasped. A massive ball of energy was expanding outward off in the distance, and the shockwave generated by it was traveling at an enormous velocity.  
  
Magick, Joey, and Melanie all combined their powers to create a powerful psychic barrier around everybody for protection. They covered their heads instinctively as the shockwave rushed over them, nearly penetrating the barrier.  
  
When everything was safe, they all stood up and the barrier was released. They looked at their surroundings in shock. The entire forest had been devastated by the blast. Every last tree had been knocked down flat, and the pond was completely dry.  
  
"Magick, fly up and tell us what you see," Luke said eventually.  
  
Magick nodded, then flew high into the air. She surveyed the surroundings, then flew back down and landed gently.  
  
"The forest is flattened for miles, and every last window in the city was blown out by the shockwave. There's a massive smoking crater that's probably half a mile across at the center of the disaster zone."  
  
Everybody exchanged puzzled looks, then suddenly a glowing object slammed into the ground a few yards away from them. Everybody snapped their heads in the direction of the object, then they approached it cautiously.   
  
Magick gasped when she saw what it was. "I recognize that crystal. There's a legend of a pale blue crystal which glows serenely. According to the legend, the crystal possesses enough power to destroy an entire planet. If the person who has it knows how to use it properly that is."  
  
Magick picked up the crystal and examined it carefully. She held it in both hands and concentrated her psychic powers on the crystal. The crystal began to glow brightly, then a beam of energy show out and struck a rock. The rock began to glow, then burst into flames.  
  
A grim look crossed Magick's face as she looked around. "That was only a tiny amount of energy compared to what this crystal is capable of. Somebody didn't know what they were doing, and you can all see what the result was. If that same person discovers the true potential, the entire planet could be in a whole lot of trouble. We'd better keep track of it and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again . . ."  
  
Tac coughed and stood up. He looked around, brushing himself off. He had barely managed to get away without being injured. His work was complete, but his machine has been destroyed in the process. Not only that, but he had lost the crystal as well.  
  
Tac immediately realized that Greg was nowhere to be seen. He called out, but there was no reply. He walked to the edge of the crater and looked into it, hoping that Greg had managed to get away. Tac turned around, then suddenly a glint of sunlight reflecting off something caught his eye.  
  
Tac walked to where he had seen the reflection and gasped. A smoking skeleton lay on the ground, a familiar ring on one of the fingers. Tac had given Greg the ring as a gift. Tac screamed loudly and began running, nearly tripping over the fallen trees numerous times.  
  
Tac didn't stop running until he had reached Greg's car. He quickly fished out the keys and climbed in, then started the engine and sped away. Greg had given him the keys earlier so that Tac could get everything out of the trunk.  
  
Tac didn't stop until he reached his apartment. He swerved into the driveway and killed the engine, then ran inside. He rapidly dialed Miss Winduck's phone number, and waited nervously. He drummed his fingers on the desk rapidly, hoping she was in her office at Pokemon Tech. Miss Winduck answered the phone a few moments later.  
  
"This better be important. I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Team Rocket has been destroyed, but Greg was killed in the process," Tac said rapidly.  
  
"Slow down, Tac, I didn't understand a word you said," Miss Winduck responded.  
  
Tac took a deep breath and said, "Team Rocket has been completely eliminated. The mission was successful, but Greg died in the process."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF, AND THAT NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG, TAC!"  
  
Tac and Miss Winduck continued to yell back and forth for a while. Although Miss Winduck had been a loyal Team Rocket member in previous years, Giovanni's decision to fire Tac had caused her to break away. She knew that without Tac, Team Rocket would go nowhere. She also knew that Tac would get revenge on Team Rocket eventually . . .  
  
Luke, Michi, Melanie, Joey, and Magick landed at the edge of the crater after flying for a few minute. Luke and Michi weren't able to fly, so Magick and Joey had to carry them. They surveyed the damage, then Magick cleared her throat.  
  
"This was definitely done by the crystal. The question is, who would do something like this, and why was this spot the target?"  
  
Everybody thought for a moment, then suddenly Joey said, "This was the location of the Team Rocket HQ. Someone must have destroyed it because of something Team Rocket did to them. Now the is, who?"  
  
After a few more moments of thinking, everybody simultaneously yelled, "TAC!"  
  
"It's all beginning to make sense," Melanie said. "Tac had been in charge of all the experiments done by Team Rocket, and he had been the one that was looking after Joey and Luke. Giovanni must have fired him when Joey and Luke escaped. Knowing Tac, he probably used the crystal to destroy the headquarters, thus getting revenge for being fired."  
  
They all flew back to where the pond had been, then gathered up their stuff and flew to Luke's apartment. Luke glanced at the presents that were sitting on the couch, then sat down. He looked at a card and noticed that it said "Happy 17th Birthday" on it.  
  
"I'm only three," Luke said smartly. "I'm not 17."  
  
"Oh, give it up, Luke," Magick replied, giggling. "You might as well admit that fact that nobody is going to believe you're really three."  
  
"Fine, I'm 17," Luke laughed.  
  
Michi and Luke unwrapped their presents, then they lit the candles on the Birthday Cake. Luke and Michi blew out the candles, then Luke tried not to blush after Magick kissed him on the cheek.  
  
They played games for a while, then eventually went to sleep. That night Luke had a strange dream. He dreamed that Tac captured him, then gave him some strange potion that made him obey Tac's every command. One of the commands was to kill all his friends.  
  
Luke sat upright, breathing rapidly and sweating. Magick woke up from the sudden movement and looked at Luke in confusion. Luke stood up and walked to the bathroom, then turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Magick appeared at the bathroom door a few moments later in her Anthro form.  
  
"Are you all right?" Magick asked, a tone of concern in her voice.  
  
Luke sighed deeply, then looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"I've had bad dreams before, but I've never woken up so suddenly like you did."  
  
Luke sighed again, then took Magick's hand and walked back into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Magick sat next to him. He proceeded to explain his dream to Magick, stopping occasionally to take a deep breath in order to clear his head.  
  
When Luke finished, Magick looked him in the eyes and said, "It was only a dream. We all know that Tac doesn't have a clue where we live. That will never happen."  
  
Luke was about to say something, but he stopped himself when he realized that Magick was right. Caught in the sudden silence, they both continued to stare into each other's eyes. Luke leaned forward and kissed Magick tenderly on the lips, then pulled away a few moments later.  
  
Magick blushed in the dim light, then they kissed again and crawled into bed. They fell asleep a few minutes later, and Luke completely forgot about the dream. Unfortunately for him, the dream wasn't created by his imagination. It was actually a look into the future . . . 


	9. Chapter IX: Changing Dreams to Reality

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter IX: Changing Dreams to Reality  
  
Tac was relieved that the police didn't consider him a suspect in the destruction of Team Rocket. Even if they did, he might be awarded a medal for getting rid of Team Rocket. They had been plaguing the area for years, but Tac wasn't about to go out and announce that he had killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people.  
  
Tac's work wasn't completely finished, however. He still had to get rid of the few people that could figure out what he had done. Specifically he had to get rid of Joey, Luke, Magick, Michelle, Melanie, and Lisa. They knew about Tac's involvement in Team Rocket, and therefore could inform the police.  
  
Tac didn't know exactly who he would target first. Joey would be too powerful, so she was out of the question. He didn't know much about the others. Magick was a Mew by nature, and both Melanie and Lisa had escaped before he could find out how powerful they were. Tac had no clue about Michi, and same with Luke.  
  
Then an idea popped into Tac's head. Perhaps it wasn't strength he was looking for. It would accomplish the same thing if pulled a surprise attack. Tac realized immediately that Joey and Luke would be the most likely, because the others had helped them escape when they were captured. Since Tac already knew that Joey was too powerful for him to go after, that left Luke as his target.  
  
Tac sat down at a desk and began scribbling down some notes on how he would go about capturing Luke, and also how he would get Luke to obey him. He knew how to make a mind-control device that was foolproof. It had been tested on dozens of subjects, and it had yet to fail.  
  
Catching Luke would be no problem. The only thing Tac needed was a way of locating him, then an opportunity to get him when he was by himself. Tac began digging through his supplies, looking for something that might be able to help him. As he was digging, a tracking device caught his attention.  
  
Tac picked up the tracker and switched it on. The display showed a readout of the city, as well as small blips indicating sources of psychic energy. The blips varied in brightness, depending on the amount of energy in the source. Tac cackled, because he knew that wherever Joey, Melanie, and Magick were, Luke wouldn't be far away. He put the tracker in his pocket, then loaded a tranquilizer gun . . .  
  
Luke plopped himself on the couch and picked up the remote. He switched on the TV and changed channels until he found something good to watch. Everybody else had left to buy groceries and clothes, so Luke was the only one at the apartment.  
  
He happened to doze off after watching TV for a few minutes. Luke had only been asleep for a few minutes when he started dreaming. The dream was exactly the same as it had been the previous night. Specifically, the part about Tac controlling him and ordering him to kill everybody.  
  
Luke sat up suddenly, wondering why he was having the exact same dream. Was it a coincidence, or was it an omen? Luke decided not to go back to sleep. He didn't want to risk having the same dream a third time, because then he would know for sure that he was being warned of something. As much as Luke wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. He kept thinking about it, and wondered if he should be doing something to prevent the dream from coming true.  
  
Luke put in a movie and turned the TV on again, then dismissed the thought completely. It wasn't long, however, before Luke began to get the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Really soon . . .  
  
Tac packed his stuff into a backpack and stepped outside. It was still light outside, so he would have plenty of time to find Joey and the others. He pulled out the tracker and switched it on, then typed in a few things. The tracker beeped and a direction appeared on the screen. Tac knew just how strong Joey was, so the tracker was searching for her specifically.  
  
Tac began walking in the direction that the tracker showed quickly. He glanced at the tracker as he was walking and saw that he was quite a ways away from Joey. It would take him a few hours before he would find her. Tac groaned in annoyance and kept walking, mumbling to himself.  
  
A few hours later, Tac looked at the tracker again and noticed that he was very close to Joey. The tracker was beeping rapidly, and a number on the screen was showing the actual distance. Tac paused to see exactly where he was, then noticed quite a few apartment buildings right where the tracker was pointing.  
  
Tac smiled, then continued walking. It was dark by then, so Tac decided to find a hotel room and wait until the next day. The blip that represented Joey wasn't moving, so Tac assumed that they were asleep. Tac saw a second, lighter blip which he could only assume was Melanie. Tac checked into a nearby hotel, then set his backpack on the floor next to his bed . . .  
  
Luke woke up suddenly when Joey and Melanie knocked on the apartment door. Michi answered the door, then walked into Luke's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Luke, I'm going out with Melanie, Magick, and Joey. We'll be gone for a few hours, Kay?"  
  
Luke nodded, then threw the covers back over himself and fell asleep. For the third time, the dream came to him. He woke up an hour later, then sighed loudly and rolled off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud, then slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After taking a long shower, Luke put on a pair of baggy pants and a long T-shirt. He grabbed a book of the bookshelf, then laid down on the couch and read for a while. He paused a little while later when he heard a noise. He lowered the book and glanced around, the continued reading. He put the book down and stood up quickly when he heard something land on the floor . . .  
  
Tac peered around the room, hoping that Luke hadn't heard anything. He picked up the small book that had fallen off the shelf and put it back in its original place. He had carelessly bumped the shelf as he was climbing in the window, and luckily only a single book had fallen.  
  
Tac heard footsteps, so he quietly pulled out his tranquilizer gun and aimed it at the door. The door creaked open a few inches a moment later, and a shape quickly appeared behind the door. Tac fired off a single tranquilizer dart, hitting the thing dead on . . .  
  
Luke quickly stepped away from the door and looked at the book he was holding. The tranquilizer dart was stuck into the book part of the way, and the fluid was soaking the pages. He took a deep breath, then pressed his back against the wall next to the door.  
  
Luke took another deep breath to clear his head, then reached his arms out. He pressed his hand against the door, then quickly pushed the door open and pulled his hand away. He heard a whizzing noise, then a loud twang as a single dart stuck into the wall at the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
Luke gasped, then quietly stepped sideways down the hallway away from Michi's room. He opened the door to his room, then ran inside and quietly shut and locked the door. He immediately began searching for his cell phone. The phone lines to the apartment were being repaired, so his cell phone was the only option.  
  
Luke found his cell phone and quickly dialed the police. After describing the situation, he quickly hung up and looked around for some sort of weapon. After a few moments, Luke realized what an idiot he was. He had a built-in weapon: his electrical attacks . . .  
  
Tac edged his way to the door, then carefully peered outside of Michi's room. Whoever had been there a few moments ago was now nowhere to be seen. He looked down the hall, then noticed a second door. He walked slowly to the door, then gently tried the handle. It was locked.  
  
Tac sneered, then backed away from the door a few steps. He took a deep breath, then kicked the door open. He immediately saw Luke standing there, his electrical powers fully charged. Tac swore loudly and dove out of the way moments before Luke released the attack. The energy hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway harmlessly, missing Tac by a few inches.  
  
Tac jumped back into the open doorway and raised the tranquilizer gun, then looked around the room in wonder. Luke had disappeared completely. Tac could hear the crackling of electricity, so Luke was still in the room somewhere.  
  
"You can't hide forever! I know you're in here somewhere, and there's no escape!"  
  
Tac poked around the room, checking every possible spot. He looked under the bed, then walked to the closet door. Tac held the gun in one hand and threw the closet door open with the other. In that instant he was thrown backwards by a powerful ball of electricity.  
  
Luke stepped out of the closet and glared at Tac. "Why have you come here?"  
  
Tac coughed and slowly climbed to his feet. "You're the reason I'm here."  
  
Tac quickly jerked up the tranquilizer gun and fired. Luke quickly pulled out the dart and looked at Tac. "You'll never succeed."  
  
"I already have," Tac said triumphantly, watching as Luke became weaker. "One drop of potion is all it takes to knock a person out. You'll be sleeping like a baby within moments."  
  
"You'll never get away with this," Luke said slowly, struggling to remain conscious.  
  
Luke stumbled backwards a step and nearly tripped, then looked up at Tac again. His vision was becoming hazy and distorted, and he was losing his balance. Luke fell down, then looked up at Tac a final time before blacking out . . .  
  
Michi, Magick, Melanie, and Joey returned late in the afternoon. Magick giggled when she saw that Luke was fast asleep on the couch, a book lying on the floor next to him. She prodded him to wake him up, then he glanced up at her.  
  
Luke yawned, the said, "About time you all got home. It gets really boring around here when you're all by yourself."  
  
Magick sighed and said, "Believe me, I know what that feels like."  
  
Luke smiled, then stood up. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"  
  
"We're not doing anything tonight," Michi replied. "However, we are going out to search for Pokemon tomorrow."  
  
Magick smiled and put her arms around Luke, then said, "I've got the only Pokemon I need right here."  
  
Luke blushed, then smiled. "I think you armed that Master Ball on purpose."  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Magick joked.  
  
Luke laughed, then glanced at the Mater Ball hanging on Magick's belt loop. He shrugged his shoulders, then sat down in a chair. Joey looked at Luke for a few moments, then started to get an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Something's not right. Something is different about him," she thought to herself. Joey ignored the thought, although the uneasy feeling stayed with her . . .  
  
Tac quickly sat down at the desk in his apartment and switched on his computer. He put on a headset, then turned on a tracking program. A small blip eventually appeared, representing Luke. Tac typed in a few commands, then a voice appeared in the earpiece.  
  
"So Luke, what did you do while we were gone?" the voice asked.  
  
Tac moved the microphone on his headset, then said, "I just read for a while, and I guess I fell asleep."  
  
Moments later Luke's voice appeared in the earpiece. "I just read for a while, and I guess I fell asleep."  
  
Tac smiled triumphantly. The mind-control device was working perfectly. Telling Luke what to say was only part of what Tac was doing. By using the tracking program on his computer, Tac could also control his actions. Tac knew exactly when he would have Luke strike.  
  
Tac pressed a few buttons, then a live view appeared on the computer screen. The tracker, which was completely disguised, also had a tiny camera on it. Tac would need it in order to find a weapon for Luke to use. He cackled, then glanced at the clock and commanded Luke to go to bed. He would have to leave the tracker program running 24/7; otherwise, the mind-control device would deactivate. Everything was going smoothly, and nothing was going to get in Tac's way this time . . . 


	10. Chapter X: Shattered Dreams

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter X: Shattered Dreams  
  
Tac looked at the computer, then typed in a few commands. He carefully studied the closet, then suddenly the view shifted as a voice appeared in the headphones.  
  
"What are you looking for, Luke?"  
  
"My gun. I was going to go to the shooting range tomorrow, and it needs to be cleaned."  
  
"You don't own a gun, Luke," Magick replied.  
  
Tac swore to himself for not thinking of something better for Luke to say. He then switched the microphone on again and said, "You know I'm joking. I'm really looking for a WATER gun."  
  
Luke repeated the exact same thing, then Magick said, "You sounded quite serious to me, but whatever. The water guns are all on top of the fridge."  
  
"Thanks," Luke said.  
  
Tac watched the computer for a few more hours, carefully inspecting every inch of the apartment as Luke went about his usual business. Tac didn't want to cause any more trouble. Otherwise, everybody would begin to get suspicious. After a little while, Tac began planning when he would strike, and what with.  
  
Joey and Melanie left to do other things, and Michi had to get to work. That left Luke and Magick as the only ones at the apartment. Eventually Magick decided to take a nap, so Tac saw his opportunity to further explore the apartment without stirring any suspicion.  
  
Tac's first destination for Luke was the kitchen. He began opening each of the drawers, and after a few moments Tac saw when he had hoped for. Knives. Tac cackled, then told Luke to go to his bedroom. Tac sighed, because his mind-control device was quite a handful to manage.  
  
Luke opened the closet and began looking again, because Magick had interrupted his the first time. Tac gasped, then smiled at what he saw. It looked like a sword, but Tac knew what it really was. It was a large Machete, and would be perfect. Luke picked it up and examined the blade carefully, then slid it into its leather sheath. It was very much sharp since it had never been used before . . .  
  
Magick woke up a little while later. She yawned and stretched, then looked around. She wondered where Luke was, then stood up and walked into his bedroom. She found him there putting his Machete away.  
  
"Why did you get that thing out?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just looking through my stuff. I should probably clean out my closet sometime."  
  
Magick giggled, then admired the intricate leather sheath protecting the blade. Beads of various colors hung from the tip of the sheath and the handle. Luke placed the Machete back in his closet, then turned to face Magick.  
  
"So, how come you're up and about so soon?" Luke asked.  
  
"I've been asleep for an hour," Magick giggled. "I always take naps that long."  
  
Luke shrugged his shoulders, then walked out of his bedroom, followed by Magick. There wasn't much of anything to do at the apartment other than sleep, watch TV, and read books, so they decided to go to a movie. Magick didn't realize that it was just Tac's way of stalling for time in order to wait until everybody got home . . .  
  
A few hours later, everybody was at the apartment getting ready for a party. The only target of Tac's that wasn't there was Lisa. Tac took care of that, however, with a quick phone call by Luke. Lisa showed up a little while later, and Tac laughed evilly. Before long, Luke would be going on a rampage with the machete. Once everybody else was dead, the mind-control device, which was packed with explosives, would detonate, killing Luke as well.  
  
Tac yawned and began to doze of eventually, because he had gotten very little sleep the previous night. A loud beep, however, caused him to snap awake. His head had been resting on the keyboard as he began to doze off, so the computer beeped at him as a result. Tac yawned again, then stood up and walked around for a minute to wake himself up.  
  
Tac sat back down in front of the computer a few minutes later. He immediately noticed that his opportunity to strike had come. Luke was in his bedroom changing into a dry pair of clothes, because he had been mobbed by everybody with water guns. Tac typed in a few quick commands, then pulled on his headset. He switched on the microphone, but this time Luke wouldn't be saying what Tac was saying. He would only be obeying Tac's orders.  
"Okay Luke, tell me what your mission is," Tac said into the microphone.  
  
"My mission is to kill the others," Luke responded.  
  
"Very good. Now is the time to strike. Go and fulfill your task."  
  
"Yes, master," Luke replied monotonously.  
  
Luke walked to the closet and pulled out his Machete, then took the leather sheath off the blade. He checked the blade's sharpness, then tossed the sheath in the closet and walked out of his room. Everybody else was in the living room laughing about something.  
  
Luke stepped slowly down the hallway outside of his room, checking to make sure nobody was looking in his direction. He wanted to be as close to them as possible, which would increase the chances of fulfilling his task. The instant Luke stepped out of the hallway and into the open, however, Magick turned and looked directly at him.  
  
"Luke, is it really necessary to show . . . everybody . . ." Magick trailed off as she saw the look in Luke's eyes. He wasn't there to show them his Machete. She could tell that he had other intentions.  
  
Magick quickly jumped up and dove out of the way as Luke swung the Machete at her. It sliced cleanly through the top of the couch, leaving a large gash in the covering. The others gasped, and Lisa nearly choked as she spit out a mouthful of soda. Luke lifted the blade into the air again and took a battle stance similar to a ninja, both of his hands gripping firmly on the handle.  
  
Nobody moved for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few seconds. Instantly Luke flashed forward and everybody dodged to avoid his attack. It would be a bit more complicated than Tac originally thought, because everybody could move much faster than a human. Being part Pokemon, then had the ability to move quite quickly if they had to. Tac knew, however, that Michelle and Lisa would be the hardest to kill. Luke could move rapidly since he was a Raichu, but Michelle was a Raichu as well and Lisa was a Pikachu.  
  
Tac took a deep breath to calm his frustration, then typed in a few more quick commands. Melanie would probably be the weakest of the bunch, so she would be the first to die. Luke turned to face her, then froze in place. Melanie's hands were glowing, and she was prepared to attack.  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good," Melanie whispered. "Please forgive me."  
  
Melanie then closed her eyes and released a Psybeam at Luke. It hit him, forcing him backwards against the far wall. The picture of Luke and Michi hanging on the wall next to him fell down and shattered, scattering glass across the floor.  
  
Luke immediately turned to face Melanie, a look of rage in his eyes. The attack had accomplished nothing except for making him mad. Luke charged at Melanie with a burst of speed using Agility. She dodged his sudden rush, but not enough. The blade ran across her shoulder, tearing the sleeve and slicing a deep gash in it.  
  
Melanie jumped back, holding her shoulder tightly with her hand. The wound wasn't fatal, but it would need attention quickly or it would become fatal. The cloth around her shoulder was already becoming soaked with blood. Realizing the situation she was in, Melanie quickly made a dash for the bathroom before Luke could react. She slammed the door shut and locked it moments before the Machete landed.  
  
Melanie jumped back and gasped as the blade penetrated through the door part of the way. She quickly ran to the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit, ignoring Luke completely. She glanced up and saw the blade wiggling in the hole, so Luke was trying to pull it out. She returned to attending to her shoulder, which was still bleeding profusely.  
  
Luke eventually pulled out the Machete and hissed in frustration and anger. He had been too busy pulling out the Machete, however, so notice the others sneaking up behind him. Suddenly a voice yelled, "Now!" and he was tackled from behind.  
  
Michelle, Magick, Joey, and Lisa wrestled Luke to the floor and pinned him down. They pulled away the Machete and tossed it across the room, watching as it slid across the floor. They breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that Luke would calm down and come to his senses.  
  
Moments later, however, Luke began to struggle again. He began to glow brightly, then let out a scream of rage as he threw all four of them off. He jumped onto his feet, then leapt across the room and retrieved the Machete. Luke turned around and glared at Michi, Magick, Joey, and Lisa angrily. Melanie stepped out a few moments later, a bandage wrapped snugly around her shoulder. She took a deep breath, then stepped up beside the others.  
  
Luke then said, "Face it, you're all going to die. There's no chance of escape, and you all have yourselves cornered."  
  
As Luke finished, the others looked at him in astonishment. He had completely lost it. He was going to kill them all if it was the last thing he did. Magick, Melanie, Michi, Joey, and Lisa look at each other and nodded, then turned to face Luke.  
  
"We don't know why you're doing this or what's going through your head right now, but we're not going to let you do this, Luke," Joey said defiantly.  
  
Luke growled, then raised the Machete. Everybody began charging up their most powerful attacks. Michi and Lisa powered up their Thunder attacks, and Joey, Magick, and Melanie powered up Psybeams.  
  
Luke held his place for a full minute, then rushed forward in an incredible burst of speed and Agility. In that same moment, everybody unleashed their attacks on him. The two Thunder attacks and three Psybeams converged on Luke, exploding in a powerful burst of energy. Luke rolled backwards and hit the wall violently, nearly causing it to break away completely.  
  
Everybody held their positions and looked hopefully in Luke's direction. Moments later, however, a silhouette appeared in the dust and smoke. Luke stepped forward, out of the cloud of debris. Everybody gasped simultaneously, because Luke appeared to be unharmed. What evil force was possessing him?  
  
Luke bean walking toward them with the Machete raised in front of him. Tac watched the monitor, smiling as Luke advanced. Everybody was caught in a corner, and there was not enough space for them to escape.  
  
Magick was the most horrified by what was happening. She and Luke had grown so close, but now Luke had become a raging murderer. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of something to do that might be useful. She thought of every possible action, but nothing proved to be helpful.  
  
"Luke, listen to me," Magick eventually said, as Luke continued to step closer, "you don't know what you're doing. You're making a huge mistake which you'll regret for the rest of your life!"  
  
Luke suddenly darted toward Magick and thrust the blade forward, stopping mere inches from her throat. "I'm not going to regret anything, because nobody will know I did it. I'll enjoy killing you all slowly and painfully."  
  
Magick felt emotions building inside of her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she sobbed loudly. She knew there was no hope. She tried desperately to think of something to say, then suddenly blurted out something that even caught her by surprise.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Magick suddenly gasped and looked down, realizing what she had just said. She blushed, despite the fact that she was about to die. Luke lowered the blade from her throat and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What . . . did you say?" he stuttered.  
  
Tac growled angrily and began rapidly typing in commands. For some reason, the mind-control device had suddenly stopped responding. Luke was supposed to be killing the others, not lowering his weapon.  
  
Magick took a deep breath and raised her head. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Everybody could see that what Magick had said was having a deep impact on Luke. Whatever he had been thinking before, it was definitely changing. His hand quivered as he raised the Machete again, but he didn't bring it up fully.  
  
Tac continued to rapidly type and retype the commands. It was beginning to take effect again, but Magick's words were powerful ones. They were strong enough to break through the barrier of the mind-control and release Luke's true self.  
  
Magick could see that Luke's intentions were still somewhat the same. If she said the same thing a third time, it probably would have a much weaker effect. Magick got an idea, but it would take a lot of courage. If it didn't work, she'd be dead for sure.  
  
Magick took a few deep breaths to clear her racing mind, then took a step closer to Luke. He inched back in alarm; the blade of the Machete snapping up in front of him. Magick took another step toward him, and the others watched in astonishment.  
  
Magick continue until she was standing only a few inches away from Luke. She touched Luke gently on the arm, then the blade flashed quickly. Magick pulled away to avoid being hacked, then looked at Luke. His arm was still trembling a bit, and he had a look in his eyes that said he was fighting something. Magick took another deep breath, then gazed into his eyes for a few moments.  
  
Tac swore, then began madly typing on the computer. Static was beginning to pop up occasionally on the view, and the sound was becoming distorted. His device was failing, and it was being destroyed by the one thing Tac couldn't control: love.  
  
Magick's heart jumped as Luke reached forward and touched her on the cheek. He was acting almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. Luke pulled his hand away again, then looked at the Machete in his other hand.  
  
Magick reached out, gathering up all the courage she had. This was the moment of truth. Either Luke would have a change of heart and give up what he was doing, or he would kill Magick for what she was about to do.  
  
Magick placed her hand on Luke's cheek, then leaned forward slowly. She closed her eyes and everything seemed to slow to a crawl as she kissed Luke tenderly on the lips. The effect was almost immediate. She could almost feel the anger and bloodlust leaving Luke.  
  
Tac screamed and slammed his fists down on the keyboard as the image changed completely to static. The only thing coming in through his headphones was a crackling noise. He pushed the computer off his desk in anger, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.  
  
Joey noticed a tiny electronic device lying on the floor, which had fallen from behind Luke's ear. She stepped over to where it was and bent down to pick it up. She recognized it immediately since she had spent so much time as a prisoner of Team Rocket.  
  
"Luke wasn't in control of his actions. This tiny electronic device I'm holding is a mind-control device owned by Team Rocket. My guess is that Tac tried to use it to get rid of us. We're the only ones who know what he did to Team Rocket. Just be glad Luke didn't finish, because these things explode when the person controlling the victim gives the command."  
  
Magick pulled away slowly and gazed into Luke's eyes again. He loosened his grip on the Machete, allowing it to fall to the floor. Magick smiled, then hugged Luke tightly.  
  
"It's good to have you back," she whispered into his ear . . . 


	11. Chapter XI: End of the Line

Lukes New TR47 Fanfic Chapter XI: End of the Line  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everybody who inspired me to write and kept me moving. Due to recent events, however, this will be my final chapter in the series.  
  
Tac looked at the broken mess next to his desk that used to be a computer. Magick had completely ruined his plans, and he was going to get revenge for it. He knew where she lived now, so it would be easy for him to strike once and for all. Enough hiding. This time Tac was going to do the dirty work himself.  
  
Tac pulled out his handgun, then inserted a fresh clip. He put the handgun in a concealed holster on his belt, then stormed out of his apartment angrily. He would kill them all, no matter what. He wasn't going to let anybody get in the way, even if it meant killing innocent people as well . . .  
  
Luke and Michi looked around, then left the apartment quietly. They met up with Joey and Melanie, then all of them began hiking into the woods. They were still shaken up by what had happened, so they needed some time to unwind.  
  
"So, how come Magick's not coming with us?" Joey asked.  
  
"She was still asleep, so Michi and I left her a note and let her sleep in," Luke responded.  
  
Joey shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking. Normally they would've been searching for Pokemon, but this time they just wanted to get outside and relax for a while. Tac had reminded them that he could still strike at any time, by any means possible.  
  
Ten minutes later, however, Luke realized that he'd forgotten something. They all stopped to rest in a clearing, then Luke began to quickly head back to the apartment by himself. He was fortunate that he had forgotten something, because Tac was already on the way to the apartment . . .  
  
Magick woke up, then looked around in confusion. Luke was gone, and the apartment was dead silent. She stood up and walked out of Luke's bedroom, then noticed a slip of paper on the table. She picked it up and read the note to herself.  
  
"Magick, we all headed out to take a walk in the woods. We decided to let you sleep in, so we'll be home at about 4:30. Sorry."  
  
Magick sighed. She hated being home alone, because there was never anything to do. Not only was there nothing to do, but she was paranoid about it after what Tac had pulled. Luke had been home alone one day, and everybody knew that Tac had probably implanted the mind control device at that time.  
  
Magick dismissed the thought, the popped in a movie and plopped herself down on the couch. It had scarcely been a few minutes when a knock came at the door. Magick thought nothing of it, so she quickly jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
Magick pulled open the door and asked, "Can I help . . ." Magick trailed off and immediately screamed when she saw Tac standing there, a gun pointed right at her.  
  
"Of course you can help me," Tac responded. "You can help me by dying."  
  
Magick took a few steps backwards as Tac stepped inside and looked around. He kept the gun aimed at her as he listened carefully and inspected the apartment.  
  
"Excellent. Nobody will be close enough to hear your dying screams . . ."  
  
As Luke got out of the woods, he immediately noticed that the door to the apartment was wide open. He knew that something was wrong, because everybody always made sure the door was closed when they left, and Magick never left the door open when she was home.  
  
Luke broke jog, but began speeding up as he got closer to the apartment. Something was definitely wrong. He slowed down and stopped when he got to the sidewalk in front of the apartment. He began listening carefully, relying on his natural instincts as a Raichu.  
  
Luke could hear somebody talking inside of the apartment, then heard an evil cackle. He stepped forward until he could make out what the voice was saying and stopped again.  
  
"You were the only one who could break through my mind control. That's how I made up my mind to kill you first. With you out of the way, nobody else will be able to stop me if I take over Luke a second time."  
  
Luke heard another voice which he immediately recognized as Magick's. "What about Michi? As Luke's sister, she can do the exact same thing."  
  
"Why thank you, Magick. I would've never thought of that on my own. Michi will be the next to die, but I'm still going to kill you first."  
  
Luke began to walk forward again, then heard the click of a gun loading. He froze, because if he went inside, Magick would be dead for sure. Luke knew that Magick would stall Tac as long as possible, but he wasn't sure how long Magick had been stalling already.  
  
Luke, however, knew about something that nobody else did. He always kept a gun hidden deep inside of his closet in case of an emergency. He had forgotten about it when Tac attacked him, but this time he would use it.  
  
It was unusually hot outside, so Luke had his window opened a crack. He quietly slid it open until he could fit through, then carefully climbed in. He went to his closet and opened it as quietly as possible, then began pulling things out and setting them aside.  
  
After a few moments of moving stuff, Luke finally found what he was looking for. His handgun. The clip was lying next to it. Luke picked up the handgun and the clip, then climbed back out the window. If he loaded the handgun in his bedroom, Tac might hear the noise and become alarmed. It Tac was alerted to his presence too early, Magick would die for sure . . .  
  
"Luke's been gone for a long time," Michi said. "He should've been back a while ago."  
  
"You're right Michi," Melanie added. "I think we'd better head back in case something has happened to him."  
  
They all picked up their stuff, then began hiking back to the apartment. They didn't realize what sort of situation was going on at the apartment, but it would be too late . . .  
  
"Enough stalling," Tac said. "I don't care what you say to me. You're dying right now."  
  
Tac aimed the gun at Magick's heart and was about to pull the trigger when he heard the click of a gun behind him. Tac froze and didn't know if she should turn around or not.  
  
"Don't move Tac," Luke said. "I won't even hesitate to pull the trigger if you try anything."  
  
Tac smiled at Magick rather nastily, then held the gun where it was. "It looks like we're in a stalemate, Luke. If I shoot Magick, you'll shoot me. If you shoot me, I'll shoot Magick. If I turn to shoot you, Magick will attack me from behind with her powers."  
  
"I guess you're right," Luke said slowly, realizing the situation he was in, "but it's not going to turn out that way. Face it, Tac. No matter what you do, you'll end up dead, and your revenge will be unfulfilled. If you want to survive to see another day, I suggest you drop your gun and leave."  
  
Tac grinned again, and Magick began to feel extremely uneasy. He slowly began to turn and faced Luke, lowering the gun. He gave Luke a look that made Luke extremely unsure about what Tac would do.  
  
"It looks like you've got me," Tac finally said. "I know when I'm caught, and I know when to give up."  
  
Tac lowered the gin completely until it was at his side, be he continued to hold it firmly. Tac could see that Luke wasn't buying it. The gun was still aimed at Tac's heart. It was then that Tac realized Luke's error. If Luke shot, the bullet would drive straight through Tac, probably killing him. However, Tac was also standing directly between Magick and Luke. If Luke did fire, Magick would be hit as well. Tac raised his gun again and pointed it at Luke.  
  
"You lose," Tac said rather nastily. "Go ahead, shoot me. You'll only kill you're girlfriend in the process."  
  
Luke realized right then that Tac was right. He slowly lowered his gun and Tac smiled in triumph. Luke glared at Tac and said nothing.  
  
"This is certainly a pleasant turn of events. Since you mean so much to everybody, I'll kill you instead. I'll just let Magick live the rest of her life knowing that she watched you die."  
  
Tac aimed the gun at Luke's stomach and fired a shot, then shot Luke again in the leg. Luke fell over and screamed in agony, clutching his stomach tightly. The pain tore through his stomach so much that he never even noticed his leg.  
  
Tac laughed, then bolted from the apartment. Magick immediately ran to Luke's side and examined the wound. He was bleeding massively, and it was highly unlikely that he would survive. Magick ran to the bathroom quickly and grabbed the first aid kit, then ran back to where Luke was lying.  
  
"Don't worry Luke," Magick said as she wrapped a pad around Luke's stomach, "everything is going to be all right."  
  
Luke held his hand out and Magick took it in her own. "No it won't," Luke said weakly. "I'm sorry it had to end like this."  
  
Magick sniffled quietly and Luke into Luke's eyes. "Don't talk like that. You can pull through."  
  
Luke coughed and squeezed Magick's hand. He reached up with his other hand and unlatched his gold necklace. He pulled it off and handed it to Magick. Magick had given him the necklace with a Raichu pendant for his birthday. Magick clutched the necklace tightly and began to cry.  
  
"Magick, in the second drawer down of my desk there's a piece of paper. I want you to keep track of it for me. Take care of Michi while I'm gone."  
  
With that, Luke smiled and touched Magick on the cheek. Magick could tell that his strength was rapidly leaving him. She looked up through the open door and saw Michi, Melanie, and Joey emerging from the woods.  
  
Magick looked down at Luke again and tried to control her emotions in vain. "Please Luke, don't go. Everyone needs you here."  
  
Luke went limp, then Magick burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Moments later, the others came running up the pathway in front of the apartment. They all stopped when they saw Luke lying in a puddle of blood, Magick sobbing next to his body.  
  
Michi put her hand against the doorway to steady herself. She suddenly felt extremely lightheaded, and tears began to stream down her face. She knelt down next to Luke's body and stroked his head gently for a minute, then stood up and walked slowly to her bedroom.  
  
Joey and Melanie had run off at full speed when they saw Luke lying dead on the floor. They returned a few minutes later, followed by a horde of police cars. Many of the neighbors stood on their porches, watching in horror. The area had been crime free for years.  
  
Michi heard a knock at the door a little while later. She wiped the tears off her face, then walked over to the door. She unlocked it, opened it slowly, and saw Magick standing there.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Magick said, still sniffing. "I wish there was something I could've done. Tac was going to kill me, but then Luke appeared with a gun." Magick began to cry all over again and said, "He saved my life . . ."  
  
Tac hissed in anger as he was thrown roughly in a jail cell. The police had arrested him for carrying a concealed weapon. Now he was vulnerable, because the police would quickly find out he had murdered Luke. Not only that, but they would probably also discover that he had destroyed Team Rocket as well.  
  
Tac smiled in satisfaction as he began to think. At least he had gotten his revenge on Luke. He had gotten his revenge on Magick as well, because she would be scarred for life. Tac hadn't killed Luke instantly, so he knew it was likely that Magick had watched him die.  
  
Tac sat down and stretched out in contentment. His mission had been accomplished. He originally wanted to kill everybody, but this would do much more damage to the others . . .  
  
Magick remembered about the piece of paper Luke had told her to keep track of. She went into Luke's room and tried to remember where the paper was. She went to his desk, then opened the second drawer down. She immediately saw a sketch. It was the sketch Magick had made. Magick turned it over and immediately noticed a short letter.  
  
Dear Magick,  
If you're reading this, I'm either dead or close to death. First of all, there should've been a sealed envelope in the drawer under this. It contains some other things I want you to keep. Don't lose them! The room is yours now. I'm sorry I couldn't be around for you and Michi longer than I was.  
~Luke~  
  
Magick put the letter on top of the desk, then pulled out the envelope that Luke had mentioned in the letter. She opened it, then began scanning through the contents. The one thing that caught her attention was a photo. It was the photo that Michi had taken while she and Luke were curled up together, asleep.  
  
Magick's eyes began to tear up as she continued to gaze at the photo. She placed the photo in her pocket, then stood up unsteadily. She sat down on Luke's bed and put her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably.  
  
Michi walked in, the sat down next to Magick. She put her arm on Magick's shoulder, then Magick pulled her head up and turned to face Michi, her eyes glistening. She hugged Michi tightly, surprising Michi a bit. Magick then handed Michi the envelope and left quickly. Michi glanced down at the envelope, then at the door.  
  
Michi glanced at the contents and immediately realized why Magick was crying. Luke had placed some of his most valued possessions in the envelope, most of which had been given to him by other people. Michi sniffed and wiped her eyes, then stood up. It was going to be tough getting used to not having Luke around, if not impossible . . .  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank everybody who inspired me to keep writing. This story wouldn't have been possible without their help. 


End file.
